Ultimension - The Chaosses (Dismissed)
by Authoria - The Heart
Summary: As the Gamindustri flooded by monsters, everyone entered a realm from a certain dimension called The Chaosses. A place the same as Gamindustri. But our protagonist, Unknown Instinct, met everyone that strangely familiar to him. Until something happens, in both Gamindustri and The Chaosses. (OP OCs, also the story will be slowing down due to personal problems of mine)
1. Chapter 1 - They're Gone

**(ONE TIME ONLY)  
DISCLAIMER:  
I DO NOT own Hyperdimension Neptunia. The contents you know in the game are ALL from Compile Heart and Idea Factory. EXCEPT for my OCs and others that ARE NOT part of Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

* * *

 **(Ultimension - The Chaosses)**

 **Prologue...**

There was a certain disturbance felt in Planeptune, outside the city. A explosion of sudden negative energy. It was still unknown to everyone as to why they felt something off in the Planeptune. All the CPUs or the goddesses (Purple Heart/Neptune, Black Heart/Noire, Green Heart/Vert and White Heart/Blanc) came together to check the place. Only to find something... or rather someone. A young woman. They thought maybe that the explosion of negative energy was just only something and they tried to talk to the girl as to why she's here. Suddenly the girl attack the four goddesses off guard.

Only just thirty-seconds the girl manage to defeat all the goddesses and she started to lift all the goddesses using a 'power' that came from the girl. Towards a place that NO one in Gamindustri can come except the goddesses themselves. Celestia itself.

Such what kind of power does this girl have to manage to defeat the goddesses with no effort at all...

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Since The Very Start They're Gone**

It was almost evening yet the four goddesses did not arrive. Histoire, along with Nepgear, IF, and Compa waited in the Basilicom. It's been afternoon since the four did not came back. Histoire along with the others started to worry when night approaches...

Histoire was pacing back and forth in the living room. Nepgear was looking at the window to look outside of the Basilicom incase she saw her big sister. IF was sitting in the couch, leaning a bit forward while she silently pray for the four goddesses to return home. Compa was in the kitchen, cooking for the night.

All was silent for them. They are all worried at the four. Until the door to the living room-

"Lady Histoire!"

A man suddenly entered and tripped over, due to careless or just in a rush? Nevertheless, the man regained his footings and bow down. All person inside came together, even Compa leave the kitchen just to come. I just wish I will not add a exploding kitchen here...

Histoire came closer to the man and her friend standing beside her, she gestured the man to stand. He hastily obliged without words. "What happened? Where's Neptune?" Histoire frantically asking the man who only nod and started talking.

"We came to the site where you command us, Lady Histoire. But when we came there. We did not find the four goddesses. There's no traces also left that if something happen. Only one thing, Lady Histoire. Here, only your mere eyes can read it." the man handed out a piece of a folded paper to Histoire who accepted it with no hesitation. Histoire took a few steps away from everyone as she read the note, everyone was in silence. Slowly the paper that Histoire was holding started to let got off her small hands as her eyes wide in shock. Everyone (except the man) came to look at the piece of paper that was lying in the ground. Their eyes wide open as they read it.

There was also a picture there, showing a four unconscious goddesses lying on the ground. Bruised and tattered as if like they fight something very hard.

In the note saying:

"Hahahahaha! Surprise, Histoire? You might not know me because you will never really. I reaaly do not came from a worthless place for a weaklings like you all people. I have something a surprise as you might see in the picture. Don't worry, I can 'play' with them as long as I can. I love their screams, their cries and their tears and their fears! Hahahahaha! I will be have my fun on my 'own' goddesses. Badluck, no? Hahahahahaha!"

Soon their eyes stings and tears slowly weld as it burst together into a stream. The man, who was still standing, was looking down in the sorrowful scenery. He made a short bow as he turned and slowly leave the room, slowly closing it after giving the people inside a short glance. The man sighed as he walk away the door and headed to the left. Today was probably the worst day in Planeptune- no, not just Planeptune. Gamindustri you may count.

And the monsters slowly in the four landmasses began to multiply faster after just the four goddesses disappear with no words...

* * *

 **A universe that is not part of the Gamindustri, a certain planet in this universe named Earth...**

There was a young man leaning his back against the tree in the park. He was wearing a neat red military jacket and a red jeans. A red taper haircut with a large bang covering his left red eyes as he observed his place. He was holding a neat yet sharp stone in his left hand while he move his right hand above his head, he was wearing a hat similar to a cowboy but just red and gold lining. He lowered it for a bit so that only his very right eye can see the place.

Many people gave him odd looks but importantly, did not disturbed him. This man was spying someone in the distance. There was a man sitting in the bench near the fountain. He was looking at his book, but the young man knows better. The man in the distance was just actually using the book as a cover while his eyes was moving around.

He move his face to right a bit but his eyes never leave the man. He slowly reach something in the pocket of his jeans, a phone. He open it and slowly dialed a number, eyes didn't leave the man in the distance. The phone buzzed, that's when he make a quick glance at the phone then turn back again at the man.

He slowly reach again something from his other hand, came out a earphones. He put it in his ears and type something at his phone. The phone buzz again.

There was a static first can hear in the earphones and slowly someone's voice came, "Unknown, hello... *static*... he-hello?" the person in the other line spoke. It takes few seconds for the boy to reply, "Copy. I'm on the ground. Target's in range not too far away." he spoke as he smirk.

"*static* Roger that. We- *static* -ted going to roo- *static* in the West." the other person said. Unknown understood under the static. He quickly left his place and headed towards the man he was looking to. When he came near, the man stand suddenly and brings out a pistol from out of nowhere. Unknown stop a good distance from the man, all people around started to go away while some screaming for the police. All of it was just a silence Unknown.

"I really didn't knew that Lady-sama's words will be true. But nevertheless I have you now." the man spoke with a triumph in his voice, smirking. Unknown did not faze.

They stayed in their position for about ten seconds. Unknown suddenly raise his hand at the man who raise an eyebrow at him. Then Unknown grin at him and raise his thumb saying, "Good for finding me." then he put his hand upside-down, "Bad for not guarding yourself well."

There was suddenly a loud bang heard and then something passes through the head of the man. All was silence suddenly until the man drop his gun and fall in the ground with a "thud".

"Mission Accomplish, Unknown. Now let's get back to the headquarters or you'll be the prisoner." the other person spoke, indeed that person was right in 'prisoner' because Unknown saw a flickering lights of blue and red in the distance along with the sound of howling from the police car. He just let a big sigh that he didn't know he was holding and started to run away.

* * *

 **Unknown's POV**

This is quite boring. I just thought as I slumped myself on a couch.

Boring was right. He already returned home when he get payed from his work. Now we can describe his background a little. Unknown Instinct was his full name. His headquarter that the other person spoke about was known as 'The Redisheds', a strong clan and very deadly clan, consist of many Classes and Rankings as well. Unknown's ranking was about to promote in Class B. It was very hard to get a certain rank in the Redisheds, the lowest rank was G and the highest was known as X. The Redisheds' rival clan was known as 'The Voidious', a vicious and very intelligent clan that outmatch Unknown's clan in terms of intellect but not power. His clan's only ally was a clan known as 'The Heaveniers', a brave clan and the toughest clan. This clan was the only clan that did not made a war at the other clans, only in defending in there greatest strategy. Another enemy clan whom the Voidious' ally too was known as 'The Earthenious', a agile clan and the fastest progress among the four clans.

Ok, we will know who was the heads of this clans:

\- The Redisheds - The Clan of the Deadliest and the Strongest, holds by: France Shellby

\- The Heaveniers - The Clan of the Bravest and the Toughest, holds by: Shana Sheveanby

\- The Earthenious - The Clan of the Fastest and the Most Agile, holds by: Traks Earthenby

\- The Voidous - The Clan of the Smartest and the Most Vicious, holds by: Veliza Sheanely

OK back to the story. Unknown's class was C and was going to promote into a B if he succeed another mission. He always mostly accept mission in terms of assisting the ally clan and hunting enemy person. He really didn't even know that it will be like this boredom... and that boredom will slowly leave him in time.

* * *

 **Back to Gamindustri...  
**  
"Lady Histoire! We must leave now!" the man from before suddenly barge in and interrupt everyone inside.

Every oracles (Histoire, Kei Jinguji, Chika Hakozaki and Mina Nishizawa) and the CPU Candidates (Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram) along with IF and Compa was inside. Histoire was working something about creating a portal to somewhere. The others was just silence in while waiting at the news about the portal. Histoire stop her doings and look at the man as well as everyone else as the man slowly regain his breathing and spoke, "The monsters was too much! The door of the Basilicom was destroyed and staffs and other guards only left to stop them! Approximately, the monsters will arrive here in about 3 minutes." he said loud enough for everyone to hear as they all widen their eyes along with Nepgear's gasp, "I will take my leave, Lady Histoire. We will hold off the monsters as long we can until you all left." the man leave after those words and started sprinting at the hallway.

Everyone's eyes was wide in horror. Histoire regain herself from the shock and quickly return to her doings. Other's hands was slowly creeping in their swords when something popped out.

"Finally!" Histoire shouted as she wiped a sweat in her forehead. Everyone focus their attention on the portal that the only way for them to escape. Suddenly, something barge the door.

"Everyone quick! Enter the portal!" Histoire said to everyone as all of them slowly entered one by one. The last to enter was Compa, she was going inside now when the door quickly fell down and destroyed when something black came straight towards her. Compa widen her eyes when something pull her off. Just as she was being pulled off, the portal close immediately. The black thingy head straight into a wall when monsters flood the room. The black thing slowly morphed into a body of human. No details can found other than a sky blue gloves in his hands. He grinned evilly as his eyes glowed red.

* * *

Everyone was screaming as they fall into a vortex. They've been screaming for almost a minute. Until they reached there destination.

First the CPU Candidate falls, second the oracle and lastly was IF and Compa. Everyone get off quickly and groaned and complained some.

"That was a fall. It could have been better Histoire." Uni stand and dusted herself off and sighed at the tome who only sweatdropped at her remark. "Sorry, Uni. But if I choose, it will be long. I just chose random place. That's better than being eaten alive by the monsters." Histoire remind her, that completely silent Uni.

"Goodness! Are you OK Kei-san?" Nepgear worrily said at the business woman who happened to be atop of Nepgear. Kei just grunt as she nursed her head from a sudden headache as Nepgear help her stand.

"Maybe I can checkup you Kei-san?" Compa said as she appeared suddenly behind Nepgear, poking her head beside. Nepgear just yelp in surprise as she panted a bit saying, "Compa-san! Goodness don't scare me like that!"

Compa scratched her head and apologize as she quickly turn her attention to Kei who seems accepted her request of checkup, "Sure, I don't mind."

"Ram! Dammit! Stop running everywhere!" IF shouted at the little girl who just kept playing and running away from her. "Chase me first!", shouted Ram while she stick her tongue out.

As for Ram's other twin, Rom, she just stared at them and felt longing to join to Ram and play.

Back to Histoire, everyone look around (except IF and Ram) and analyze there place. The ground was mysteriously stone hard with a few cracks and a very thick fog around them. "Everyone, stick together! We have to be close so that none of us may get lost." Histoire reminded them. The two, IF and Ram, stopped chasing but IF already got her and drag her together along with the party.

Everyone couldn't help but glance always around, they felt something... weird. It reminds them of Console War just back in Gamindustri before. Something snapped them that this way was something... ultimately weird? Because they felt sinister, calm, peppy and thoughtful. If weirds them to no end.

After seemingly like forever of walking. Histoire decided to rest all of them. The place was getting them out of nowhere that's for sure.

"Oh my! Didn't knew that civilians would be here!" A surprise female voice suddenly came out of nowhere. The party suddenly stood and look around, trying to find the source of the sound. They all notice a figure coming closer in front of them. Them came out...

"Well, hello civilians! How wonderful and I just wanted to have a curious question on how you get here?" A female person asked. This made everyone in the party calm. Her appearance was: Long smooth silk blue hair, fair skin, light blue eyes and a white hat that resembles as a wizard but with a weird four blue linings was spinning like a windmill. She was wearing something almost looks like a gown in the wedding but a not a bit wider. There was a katana hanging in her waist.

"Umm? Why stare? I didn't do wrong, am I?" she ask everyone. Everyone suddenly break from staring, they have to admit that this woman was beautiful and very pretty.

Histoire, being the leader, stood in front of the party, "Hello there my friend. Umm, can you explain us where we are? We umm... kinda lost." she said as she scratch the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

The girl just smiled warmly at them and replied, "Well... I can say that you are in a place, where no civilian would be into, call it-" she started but cut off when someone speaks behind her.

"Outer World of Chaosses." a voice said finishing the girl's sentence. Then behind the girl appeared to be a young man. His appearance is: Mysteriously black hair, alabaster skin almost similar to a vampire, some of his bangs covers was long with a crimson eyes, also wearing a hat like the girl but color black and the looking linings was red. He wears like one of a black t-shirt and a vampire cape.

The girl turn back to the boy as she smiled, "Thank you, France. I just found them here." the girl said to the boy, France, then turn back to the group who wears a confuse face.

"May we get your names, strangers?" the girl said. Everyone look at each other then back to the girl. Histoire was first to say.

"I am Histoire, they are: Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Kei, Chika and Mina. Oh and that's Compa and IF." she said while pointing at everyone while they bow their heads. The girl was pleased to know them and introduce herself now, "I am Shana, everyone. And this is France behind me." she said then pointed at the boy as she said his name. France was just moving his eyes to look at them, which intimidates everyone at his darkly stare. Histoire was going to speak then-

"OK everyone. Before you explains something to me on how you get here, let's find some place that is comforting with to talk." Shana cut off Histoire's speech which ended up closing her mouth in the end. Kinda, true. "Follow me everyone, I can explain you this place." Shana said as she started to walk, the group followed before her. France ended up being the last.

"Hey Iffy, that guy's scary." Compa said silently to IF while moving her head slightly behind to glance at France. Compa was bit scared almost as Rom who was hiding behind Ram when the boy appeared.

"I don't know Compa but something tells me that we cannot trust him." IF replied looking at her friend beside her. In the front was Shana and Histoire talking quitely for we know why and what.

"I miss Nep-Nep and the others now." Compa said as she lower her head in sadness. IF saw this and smiled saying, "Don't worry Compa, we'll find Neptune and the others sooner." trying to assure Compa who look up to IF and smiled, "Yeah, we will find Nep-Nep and the others soon. We will not make them wait." Compa said, determined to save the goddesses. IF just look at her then look at Histoire and Shana.

"Wait here Compa. I'm just going to Histoire." IF said, Compa just nod at her. IF made her way closer to Histoire, wanted to hear what they talking about."

"... ah! So your friends are gone missing in your world and ought to come here and ask for help?" IF overheard Shana said to Histoire who nod, "Yeah, and we wanted you help so much, many monsters was spawning in our dimension and seems like it never ending." Histoire said a bit sad telling Shana this but Shana just smiled at her, "Don't worry, we will find help as much as possible. Though there is one bit of a problem." Shana said, Histoire just look confuse but Shana continues, "It is very long to make a portal to somewhere we didn't know, that only dimension we can make a portal very easy is only one dimension, called it Ultimension. This dimension is a sacred place for only those people who are called 'The Chosen Ones' can come here this place. One is France, behind us." Shana said as she look behind looking at France. The boy seemed look at her then back to where he was looking, which was over all the place.

Histoire look back at France then turned to Shana, "Can I ask you something? Is your friend really like that?" she asked Shana who was surprise at his question, then her face began to turn red. "O-oh. We-well, he re-really wasn't li-like that all the ti-time, you know?" she response as she rub the back of her head in embarrassment which think that Histoire was teasing her. "Sorry, I was just curious. Now..." Histoire said while looking around, "...can you explain us where we are again?"

Shana was like glad that Histoire ask that, "Well, like France said, we are in a place called, "Outer World of Chaosses". This place was mysterious, to everyone that are unknown in this place can only see a ground and a thick fog but only for some people can see that actual scenery of this place." she said which loud enough for everyone to hear it who leaned a bit closer in curiosity.

"Basically, in your eyes everyone, you can only see a ground and at thick fog but in our eyes, me and France, we can see the actual image of the place. This place was just like a garden." Shana said, everyone began to look around shortly.

"You mean that we cannot see the actual image of this place but you only and France?" Uni said to Shana who nod, "Yes, we are called 'The Holders' or someone that holds a land, there are actually four Holders including me and France, they are Traks and Veliza." she said which get a nod from everyone. "I hold a land called 'The Heaveaniers' while France's holds a land called 'The Redisheds'. We are actually going to my land now."

"Care to explain the place, Miss?" Rom said suddenly. Then Shana stops in her tracks and look back at Rom. This stops everyone too, but seems like France no care as he just pass by them all but also stops when he was in front. Everyone did not move an inch, Shana stared in wide eyes at Rom who hides behind Ram when everyone look at her as if she did a murder. There's no way little Roma- ahem Rom to murder someone... right?

"OH MY HEAVENY!" Shana shouted loudly as she fainted with a happy smile, everyone jump suddenly at the sudden explode self of Shana.

"Oh my goodness! She almost resembles as Neptune!" Nepgear said, still shock.

"I think she fainted from cuteness that Rom had." Ram said as she look at her twin sister who just nervously laugh.

The other oracles didn't budge to talk about it. Seems that they are quite... or did I just muted them?

Seems what ever anyways. Kinda like really remind them of S... somewhere.

* * *

The group have joined France as he carried the fainted Shana in his shoulders. He explains plainly that Shana was always like this whenever they dam- I mean whenever they met a cute person.

They arrived at the place where Shana called The Heaveniers. The group was shock in confusion, the place reminds them of Lowee back their dimensions. A place was normal with snows too. And a castle ofcourse but different than the castle in Lowee. The place was warm even under the snows falling in the sky, at least it was not a blizzard, just a normal winter.

France showed them the guest rooms, they can have a night here since it was getting late to travel now. France left, still carrying an unconscious Shana, when the group began to pick their rooms while telling them that the food was coming to them shortly.

After delivering the food, everyone quickly fell asleep shortly. Except for a certain room.

IF was standing in front of the window in her room, watching the cool with a mixture of warm and a calm air in the place. The sight was quite soothing making IF's mind at ease.

"Ai-chan, aren't you gonna sleep yet?" A sleepy voice broke her trance. IF tried to look behind her through her shoulder as she noticed the ditzy nurse in the bed rubbing her eyes. IF smiled and response, "I'm going, I'll just take a walk in the place."

"Oh, well, just don't sleep outside."

"Of course not, silly. I wouldn't really want to sleep like Nep-ko did every time." adding a chuckle.

"Well, I'm kinda sleepy so. Goodnight." Compa muttered silently but IF still heard it until Compa laid herself down and covers herself with a blanket. IF smiled and silently made her way to the door, opening it and closing it slowly.

IF silently wandered the empty halls. There was a few people she saw walking around but that's probably guards scouting. Then she thought of France. That person did not return after he left them in the guest rooms. IF was suspicious at this man because of the intimidating aura she felt before.

That eyes, she swear she saw a fire in that eyes that sways gracefully... and sinisterly.

"What are you doing here, IF-san?" a voice broke her walk and her thoughts. The voice was coming behind her.

She slowly turned around towards the person... a person which she thought would be.

* * *

 **Unknown's POV...**

"Oh man... what a nightmare..." I muttered under my breathe as I panted. I always dreamed a person kidnapping a four lady and did something unnecessary to them... OK I'm not pervert but I like to change that person as a 'girl'.

 **France:...**

Whatever. As I was saying, the girl person was-

"Nahh, I don't wanna think of it, brings back bad memories." I said as I groaned and fell asleep again on my sleep.

 _Nahh, I don't wanna think of... **her.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Chaosses

**Heloy Viewers! It's me, France Shellby!**

 **If some may confuse on the last chapter. I wanted to explain a bit to ridden out the confusion. Technically, Earth (and some planets perhaps) is part of a realm/dimension called The Chaosses. Basically, the Outer World of Chaosses was quite near/or far the very center of the milky way, which would be the - (Oops spoiling it)**

 **OK! Let's get reading!**

* * *

 **The Quotes what I want to post in this chapter:**

"If there's good, there's bad,  
If there's honest, there's a liar,  
So you cannot trust everyone yet until you know,  
Because you didn't know when you will really know"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Paying A Visit (Part 1)**

"Oh crap! I'm late! I'm late" Unknown dash through his way towards his destination while holding his bag on his shoulder. Since he didn't get any proper sleep due to his 'nightmare'. He sleep through the clock, which ended up being his very terrible time. He was actually elected on the mission once again, thus succeeding again would be his promotion to be Rank B. The mission was supposed to be starting in the morning, but since he's late, he was having a bad time.

"Sorry, ... I'm l-late..." Unknown panted as he grab the wall to support himself from falling.

"You're late, Unknown. This is your last mission to promote as a well respect Rank B, I don't know why you're not excited yet decided to late the final mission. I almost right you down as absent." the old man, who happened to be his mentor, said to him. The other people was already there, looking ready to get out and ready on the trip, was raising their eyebrows at Unknown.

"Sorry, Sensei. This will be the last time I will be late." Unknown apologize again as he made a short bow.

"Better be." his mentor growled.

* * *

The trip came to be quite but everyone grew to it, save for occasional orders of the mentor. This was normal for the people in the Redisheds, they're kinda annoyed sometimes whenever it was noisy.

They came slowly to a riverbank which was raging with waves. Unknown just shrugged at this situation which go unnoticed to everyone since he was in the back.

"Hurry up people! We're nearing the end of our travel here. We should be close to the Voidious." the mentor bark at them who stood straight in front of them then turned towards the bank. The mentor began sprinting through the rocks he saw and effortlessly made his way across the riverbank.

Everyone began to run or some slowing down a bit just for sure they didn't fall. Unknown was cocky in his moves which in turn he just walk silently on the rocks making his way across while gazing up the blue sky. But surely at the raging water, you shouldn't gazing up...

"Unknown! Focus!" the mentor broke his gaze as he was startled.

"Wha-!" Unknown didn't have a time to finish his words as he was startled and slipped in the rock and fall in the water. He tried to swim back but he somehow can't as the waves bring him down and push him towards the place where he didn't know where. He began to lose oxygen, as he tried, he only get water, which ended up only trouble him more as he cough and drink and cough and drink.

His body slowly starting to the point where he should stay still as the currents brings him wherever, last thoughts came to his mind:

'Rank B, you prick...'

* * *

 **Unknown's POV...**

I slowly opened my eyes flawlessly. At the point I only saw darkness, I raised an eyebrow and slowly sat up. As I did that, there was a sharp pain erupted in his head as he caressed it, wincing a bit in a process. He look around only to find no entity other than himself.

"Where... am I?" I just said nowhere. I tried to stand yet somehow ended up stumbling again. I tried once more, though I almost tripped myself, I stand. I then look around a little more.

"This can't be a place called 'The Actual Darkness' the people called. You know what I don't really cared." I just shrugged it and slowly walking towards to nothingness. Oh what a life-

"We can't let that mortal be here, he's a weakling if you ask me." a female voice said with an annoyed toned.

"I insist that we just kill him rather than spare. We cannot let a mortal be with us if we all cannot agreed." a male voice said with a sigh.

"Whoa!? Wha-!? Who and where are you people!?" to this point where I started looking around cautiously.

"He is our chosen, Deaths. Like it or not, he is our Master." another female voice said, this one was calm.

"Even though you cannot agreed, we must insist it. I cannot let you kill our Master." another male voice said, this time it was determined.

"Where are you people!?" I yelled again, irritated that this people was not showing up.

There was a silence, then multiple says:

"So he is..."

Then something bright blue and red strikes his vision as he was blinded.

* * *

"He's still alive." a female voice that has a concerned tone in her voice. That voice was near him.

"I don't know how, but I'm quite intrigued on how he survive." a male voice said. This one was quite distance a bit.

"Interesting." another male voice said, a interesting tone in his voice.

I slowly wanted to opened my eyes but somehow winced then close again.

"Hey, wake up." the female voice said, a soothing worried tone was focused on me. I tried once again, this time it obliged.

I say a that I saw a 'eye' floating in front of me, looking down. I just look at it dumbfounded then-

"BWAH!" I swat it away only to hear a "KYAH!" near me.

"Oww, man stop pranking me... I'm clearly done it you know I just... just..." I said when I regained my vision clearly only to see a young woman covering her left eye as she winced.

I've got a look to her. Her appearance is: Black waist-length hair, fair skin, white eyes. She was wearing a big choker that almost looks like a brace neck to me, a black sweatshirt and long skirt reaching her knees. A pair looking big eyeballs was floating at her sides, the size of her head. The left eyes was close while the other one was looking at me. She was a shy, timid yet determined girl- WAIT IS THIS-!?

"LADY XEMELISA!?" I shouted in shock. Oh you may wondering, this is Lady Chaos Xemelisa, known to be France-sama's long lost 'daughter'. She was gone missing when France-sama left to visit in the Outer World of the Chaosses.

"Quite down, man. That hurts you know." a annoyed voice said behind me. I slowly turned, this voice couldn't be also...

Yep, I'm not wrong. This is Sir Chaos Draking, known to be Lady Chaos Xemelisa's older brother. His appearance is: White hair, fair skin and white eyes. Wearing a black hood, a white vest with black linings and a jeans. Another pair of 'eyeballs' was at his sides, looking at me. A always-annoyed person. Staring at me while taking a sip of his coffee on the table.

"Haha, people nowadays changes a bit, huh?" another male voice said said whom to be just across the table where Sir Chaos Draking. Yeah, yeah, another shocking person I just met personally...

A talkative person to be exact, Sir Chaos Nocios, a man whom to be Lady Chaos Xemelisa's guard. His appearance is: Black messy hair reaches his shoulder, pale skin and pair of black with white pupils eyes glows a bit. Wearing a black right shouldergaurd. A black t-shirt and a jeans.

I just felt like I dropped my jaw literally on the ground from the utter shock. I am Unknown, a normal person who's getting a Rank B, met three, not yet officially announced powerful people.

"Surprise? It's been long time since we just run out inside the mansion like that, huh? Hehe... well, I'm just going upstairs in the balcony." Nocios said while raising his hand as he wave, leaving the room.

All was silent, still my jaw we're on the ground looking at the door where Sir Chaos Nocio-

"Gosh, it's annoying with this formalities!" Draking suddenly exclaimed making me jump in surprise.

"Sorry, Sir Draki- I mean Draking!" I quickly change my words. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that Sir- err Draking hates formalities. A lot.

"Good. I'm just going to walk outside... And!" Draking said heading to the door and stop turning to me raising a finger, making me cower back. "Don't. Do. Anything. Bad." he said and headed to the door and leave.

I just sat there thinking what the hell is going to happened. I just scratched my head in both utter disbelief and shock and confuse as well. Until a pair of hands grabs my shoulder...

"Don't move, Unknown-chan~" Oh no... Wait, I'm gonna smack you guys some note: LADY CHAOS XEMELISA IS A-

"La-lady Xe-" I tried to say something but she hush me.

"No need formalities, Unknown-chan~" Xemelisa's seductive voice along with her breathe blew to my ear.

I gulp for my life, this is not what I anticipated for...

* * *

A portal suddenly open out of nowhere in a nearby forest, a person suddenly jumped out of the portal appeared as face first in the ground. The portal close just as she jumped out.

"Damn, nice opening. Aughh..." appeared to be a woman's voice sounded near 20s. She slowly stand as she rub her a bit bruised face. Her appearance is: With a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails. Her hair almost resembles pale violet in terms of color. However, in terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek.

"What now?" the woman grumble as she tried looking around. Nothing's came close to her view. She sighs, "This is almost like Leanbox's thick forest. Tsk, I can't believe my pets turned against me." she said disbelieving what happened before she jumped out of the portal.

She dusted herself and began walking to the story know's where. She began to look once again around, this time she saw a clearing and decided to walk over there.

"Ahh... fresh air." she just said as she step out. She was met by a cool breeze, much for her calmness. This place was felt peppy to her, making her excited for no reason. Out of character too. She was standing in the middle of the clearing, eyes closed as she meditate, beginning to levitate a little bit high.

"Ah! Stranger!" a little female voice said. This broke the woman's meditation as she slowly turned around. Irritated that her nice moment broken up.

"Ugh, I'm so irritated that-" the woman began to get angry but suddenly stops as she met the person. Her eyes wide in surprise.

A bit far from the woman, shows a little girl to be exact. She was very pretty. Her appearance is: A very long yellowish-white hair that reaches that ground, fair skin, sky blue eyes. She was wearing a sky blue sleeveless shirt and a blue knee length skirt.

There was a silence between them, except for the birds chirping and a cricke- nope. It's not yet night.

"Hey! S-stranger! Answer me! Who are you and why are you in my territory!?" the girl ask, clearly wanted to break the stone forming between them.

The woman sighed. Breaking her gaze from the girl into the sky for a second.

A good feeling place, cool breeze, warm bask of sunlight. This reminds the woman long, long, long ago. Don't ask why.

She sighed again, now this time she wears a smirk. "I'm Arfoire, how about you girl?" she introduce.

The girl raised an eyebrow, looking suspiciously but her face replace with a warm smile as she also introduced herself. "I'm Juerana! Nice to meet you Arfoire-san!" the girl exclaimed happily.

The woman, known was Arfoire, look weirdly at the girl. This reminds her of a ditzy nurse before that always calls everyone name in a half or others.

Arfoire walk towards the girl, she then stop in front of her. Arfoire kneel down to her height as spoke, wearing a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Juerana."

Juerana giggles, "I wish we could be friends soon enough Arfoire-san." she said looking to her.

Arfoire pats Juerana who look likes enjoying her pats, "No need formalities, little one. But..." she said as she stand then looking around, quizzically. "... care to say something for me in this place?"

Juerana jump in joy, glad that Arfoire asked that, "Oh! How I love to explain it to you. We are in this forest called, 'The Hunt' forest. This is basically the none monster forest among others. Many people wanted to go here because it's nice sometimes to walk around in a cool, warm place. Come, I show you my home. I can explain everything!" Juerana explain as she began to drag Arfoire towards the way.

Arfoire seemed surprise at the girl's strength but she nevertheless follows her. She ask another, "'Among others'? You mean there's more?"

"Yeah, the Hunt forest is basically the zero level monster zone. Short, green zone." Juerana said while winking at Arfoire as they walk, "There are others called, 'The Hunting', known as the yellow zone. And the 'The Hunted', the red zone. It's a very scary place. But we people can't come inside such a place of course. Only the Hunters and Earthenby-sama can come here!" Juerana said.

Arfoire raised an eyebrow, 'Like Gamindustri but have zones, huh?', then says, "Hunters? And who's this 'Earthenby'?"

Juerana stops in out tracks and look at me. "You must be from other dimensions or worlds, nah?" she said grinning.

Arfoire just widen her eyes, "Wait... how did you know-? Oops!" she slammed shut her mouth but Juerana heard it all.

"I knew it! People who came here always lost somehow. Well, don't worry, no big problem. I can explain others now. Here we are." Juerana continued to walk until we stop. She pointed in the distance to see a simple house. "That's where I live. Come on! I'm so excited explaining others now!" she said started to run ahead Arfoire, who was surprised, still trying to know. But she smiled at this girl, peppy life.

"I wonder what's with this world that changes my attitudes." Arfoire said to herself as she began to run after Juerana.

* * *

IF just stared at the man in front of her who turned out to be France.

"I ask again, IF-san. What are you doing here? Wandering around?" IF knew under that calm voice. There was something sinister behind it. France is not a person whom you can play with.

"I'm just wandering around the halls, I'm just had a problem in sleeping. That's all-"

"Or you just wanted to know more about in this world." France said cutting her off. That's not what IF was going to say but it is stuck in her head that she really wanted to know more of this world because she was a stranger of course, not used of other dimensions and stuffs.

Needless to say, IF was still quite a bit surprise. She need notice something spark in France's eyes, it may her imagination but she swears she saw a fire being electrified in that eyes. She shook her head then says, her nervousness rising a bit. "Y-yes..."

France said nothing in five seconds then started talking.

 **Okay guys! I love to give you this information so read carefully:**

"I can explain you some. I'm honest that I know lot of information here. I am a Holder, just like Shana said. There are four holders holding four lands. I, hold the Deadly Land, known to be as 'The Redisheds' Clan'. Shana, holds the Brave Land known to be as 'The Heaveniers' Clan'. The others are ruled by the name of Traks and Veliza. Traks, holds the land known to be as 'The Earthenious' Clan'. Veliza, holds the land as the 'The Voidious' Clan. I and Shana met you in a place called before as 'The Outer World of Chaosses'. If there's Outer, there's Inner. The Inner World of Chaosses was a place to be entered by allowing by all the Holders or one of the 'Masters'. Above us, Holders, known as the Masters. There are only three Masters there. I cannot say there name yet but the leader was the only person who stays at the Outer World and have the power to overcome us, Holders. He's also the one that allows the visions of a certain people to look the place of the Outer Worlds of the Chaosses. The other two Masters was lurking everywhere in the realm. They're probably in their human forms in the different dimensions or planet."

* * *

 **Information gotten:**  
  
The Holders \- the people who holds a certain land. They are known to be the strongest in their land. The Holders' appearance and attitude reflects the eyes of the nations.  
a. France Shellby  
b. Shana Sheveanby  
c. Traks Earthenby  
d. Veliza Sheanely

The Masters \- the people who are above the the Holders that capable of ruling much all the Holders' lands and powers. They all live in the same place known as the 'Outer World of Chaosses'.

The Inner World of Chaosses \- no information yet released...

* * *

 **Oh boy! Oh boy! My bad guys if this turns out short suddenly. BUT, don't worry, that doesn't mean I cannot post more long chapters. I'm just excited posting this part.**

 **Basically guys. You may thought that this almost looks the same as the Hyperdimension Neptunia. I know that I can't use any of the contents to be ACTUALLY MINE. That's a big NO in my profile. I don't know before this game, but after reading some Wiki about this game, playing some and reading from other people creating this games' fiction. I enticed to make a story of this.**

 **But the OCs are something special. Of course none would get it first. Right?**

?: Ye-yeah, right...

 **Good. I actually have many OCs creating soon. I just loved explaining you all people the concept of my own story's content. My content and ideas creating this story.**

 **Don't worry guys, you will know Chaosses not too soon yet. Chaosses holds a big type in my story.**

 **Well goodbye guys! See yah in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Events Happening

**Helloooo~** **Guys! It's me! France Shellby!**

 **Nothing's much to say other than sorry for late upload. See yah!**

* * *

 **The Quotes what I want to post on this chapter:**

"Sometimes it's hard to forgive,  
Because you only did it so you could go in peace."

* * *

 **Some weird place... "El azar"...**

"Maybe **she** really did a decent job." a male voice ask in the darkness. He chuckled.

" **She** never seems to surprise us, do we?" a female voice replied.

"Although **she** defeated those four goddesses, she even flooded the Gamindustri into ashes of monsters."

" **Her** **'Fa** **ux Inondations'** was truly a magnificent skills."

"Of course..." the male voice said as sound of pressing button hears and then popped out a boy in a red hair and a pair of red eyes in a place with three people.

"...because **she** kill him soon." he said snickering evily.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Paying a Visit (Part 2)**

 **Unknown's POV...**

Of course guys you've might be wondering what happened to me after 'that'. Well... I'm not going to explain that cuz' this story will probably go to rated M.

"Oh gosh..." I blushed immensely as I tried to get the nasty 'memory' in my mind. I just heard a giggle in not-so-too far away from me.

Well I will summarized a bit what happened. **(because in reality, I was playing in a cafe when the cafe blacked out because of the thunder. I'm so angry that it black out suddenly because I didn't SAVE it!).** Me and Xemelisa took a walk around. It was around afternoon so we should not have a problem strolling outside, according to Xemelisa because she was not allowed anymore to leave the house once its late. I found out that there house was in a middle of a tall forest to be precise but according to them, they just put a field that looks like a forest so that there house was unnoticed behind the tall and wide trees around. Even though it was fake it was mysteriously real feeling. They said that the river I fall in there is secret portal hidden there and intentionally falling there into their world called, Crystal World.

Once it's late, we decided already to return home. Since I get to know Xemelisa now. I need to know more about the others. Only one question left I need to say from Xemelisa and I will not yet tell that to her.

Once we're near the house Xemelisa decided to get first. She busted the door opened and quickly shout, "Onii-chan! I'm home!"

We came towards the living room and noticed Nocios there in a sofa sleeping there in a not-so-loudly way snores. Draking was annoyed at this but decided not to wake him up because his mouth wouldn't silence anyway.

Draking looks up, "Oh Xem. I see your still following rules as always. I love that. Where's Unknown by the way?"

I popped out behind Xemelisa and wave my hands as I greet, "I'm here sir."

He nods at me and snap his finger and four sets of food. "Great. Let's eat."

While we're at dinner, Nocios wakes up shortly after that whining that he hadn't get enough sleep and decided to add his food a bit more which annoyed Draking more. Xemelisa was just there trying to hold her laugh at the two of them while I just silently eat thinking about when I fell unconscious.

'Those voice... who are they?' I just thought as I tried to recall there voices. They seemed talking about someone but at the end of their talking Unknown felt they're talking to him to be precisely.

"It must be me for sure..." I murmured quitely confused but it didn't go unnoticed. "Umm, who?" I heard a voice.

I nearly jumped off my place as I saw it was Xemelisa who was looking at me, "Oh! Sorry there Xemelisa. I'm just talking to myself that's all."

She smiled at me, "Okay, just called me Xem for short it kinda suits me better." I just nod at her and she return to her dinner.

* * *

The dinner end well for all of us and decided to sleep now. Xem, well I can call her that now, returned to her room as well as Draking. Nocios just stayed in the balcony. I was walking aimlessly in the hallways, they already gave me a room but I wanted to take a walk to clear my mind as well.

"You don't have a guts to be our master." a female voice broke my trance.

I turn to my left and noticed a woman there. Her appearance is: A very very long elegance red hair that reaches the ground, crimson eyes, ghostly pale skin. She wears a mysterious sleeveless black cloak (or dress) that covers her all her body except it shows her upper face while her lower face was covered with her cloak.

I just stared at the woman, shock to see and confuse as well as why she's here. She may noticed the problematic of my face and decided to avert her gaze with a "Hmph!"

"Umm... excuse me? Who and what or how the hell did you get here? Are you Xemelisa's friends?" I ask normally yet nervously fidgeting around.

The woman did not answer me quickly then she turned around, I quickly took it as she will leave. I started to chase her and when I do came near she quickly turned around and shove me forcefully. I screamed as something burn at my arm. I look at the girl and noticed something like she didn't admit it.

"I- wa-wait! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I'm gonna leave." She hastily left and disappear in the hallway.

Arrgh... the hell did she just leave me-!?

"Ahh!" I screamed again as the sudden pain in my arm, I can feel it burning! There's no fire in my arm! The hell that girl do! I'm seriously at the agony right now.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed one last time as I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **? POV...**

I seriously don't wanted to leave now and because I knew that I will her feelings knowing I'm gone somewhere but I can't let her know what it was. I was sitting on one of the logs somewhere in a forest near the road I am with, waiting for something. Maybe after this work, I can finally get rest with my sister knowing her worrying at me now. I can't help but cry softly as I think about the consequences that might happen to her. Her crying if I failed. I wiped my tears as I kept my stoic face as possible on road looking both left and right to see if there's coming.

I was right on the money when I saw a carriage and a young man. The man's appearance is: He is wearing a black suit and a tie. Black hair and a pair of black eyes that has a red iris. The horses that pulls the black and red carriage was creepy. Its appearance was: white glowing eyes and black skin that seems to be set on a black ablaze.

When the carriage and the person comes closer, they stop. I stand straight at them, knowing that I'm taller than that young man was.

"You do not seem hesitate accepting our request, Draking-san." the young man said deeply yet emotionally as he look up at me, unfazed at my heights.

I snort at him, "Just because accepting it, doesn't mean I fully guaranty your request. I am just doing this so it will be over on my fears of what will happen if **he** tried to find Xem again."

The young man suddenly brings out a pistol. A red pistol to be exact. "You accepted request, you accepted it fully also. Whatever your problem doesn't come along as well from Master, learn how to zip your mouth off or I will make a 'smiling' face to you." he said, with a threat voice.

He retracted back his weapon and stood in front of the horses who neigh darkly as he stroke their flames. "You may well enter now." he said.

I didn't budge at his sudden threat but sighs and slowly walk towards the carriage and opening the entrance and entered inside.

"Don't worry Draking-san, we will arrive at the Voidious quickly as possible." I heard him saying that loud as I growled in return. The carriage slowly moves as it goes to the road straight towards a place called 'Voidious'.

* * *

 **Back to Unknown's POV...**

Augh... my love of Redisheds that hurts! I said as I wince. Noticing this I wake up from my slumber and noticed again I was in the darkness. Except there's a floating mirror in front of me. I stand as I stare it.

I just scratched my head in confusion, completely ignoring the pain in my arm as I walk towards it. I then look in the image to see myself... a different self I guess?

"What the love of Redisheds!?" I say, completely shock on what I'm saying. My appearance change in the mirror: A black hair. I have one left red eye and one right blue eye. "OK this is starting to freak me out what really happened?"

I scanned around as I look at the mirror. My red hair! Nuuu-. Aw, crap guess I can't returned it anymore do I?

I sigh in defeat as I accept myself change. I swear to France-sama that I will kill wh-

I notice a girl holding a paper as she shakingly looking at me. Her appearance is: Blackish-grey hair, fair skin and pair of black eyes. She wearing what is seem to be wearing a red and black maid outfit.

Oh its you Author. Don't worry its not you.

 **Whew...**

Ignore her as I look back to the mirror. Examining myself again as I touch my hair.

"Great..." I heard a voice at my side as I turn quickly after hearing that and noticed the woman the same as the one who look likes 'burn' my arm. I just stared at her and crossed my arms as I sigh.

"And why the love of Redisheds are you in my dream?" I said.

"Dream? You better watch that mouth of yours the-supposed-to-be mortal!" She angrily shouted at me as she raised her fist.

I did not move from my place, "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for burning my arm. Tsk!" I bark (sarcastically) back.

That actually snap her. As she yelled, "YOU LIVING CRAP!" she tried to dashed at me but something holds her back. I then noticed a guy behind her from charging at me. Just where that guy appeared at.

"I'm going to change my mind, Life. Let me out!" she shouted, still looking at me angrily as she struggled at her friend's grasp.

"Death. Please stop this. You supposed to be apologize on what you did to him! Calm down please..." Her friend, Life, said to the girl, Death.

She didn't seem to calm down but she didn't struggle anymore. It takes a full minute until she calmed down. She shove her friend and left out, disappearing in the darkness that I cannot see anymore.

 **(Again, I'm so pissed of that I suddenly pressed that CTRL-W. Now I'm going back again!)**

After hearing everything from them. I met Lifeo and Lifey. Lifeo's appearance is: Fair skin, blue eyes and a sky blue hair. Wears a white texudo and a blue tie. Lifey's appearance is: Fair skin, blue hair and a pair of sky blue eyes. Wearing also the same as the lady that leaves me in pain except the color was white and she has a pair of white rabbit ears above her head. And by I can only explain the cutest girl I've met.

I also met Deatho and Deathia. Deahtho's appearance is: Ghostly pale skin, dark red hair and pair of glowing-a-bit crimson eyes. Wearing the same as Lifeo's tuxedo but colored black and a red tie. And Deathia is... the lady that wanted to kill me.

I will summarized and so sorry everyone. Apparently, when Deatho wanted to say her name. She threatened him by putting her black handle and a crystal glass steel reaper at his throat, shutting him but unfazed by her threat. Then Lifeo started to calm her, saying her name also and Deathia comes closer and Lifeo and started shouting at him saying things that she hates me, hates choosing me, wanted to decline the very start they agreed. Apparently, Lifeo has courage to hug her and started to (and tried) to calm her down. Deathia silently cried at his chest while Lifeo's calming words.

Deatho and Lifey escorted to the other place in the darkness and began their explanation. They said that I may heard a myth of the two people disappear in the Chaosses. One in the Redisheds and one in the Heaveniers. They are called 'The Infinities', the four people that are looking for a 'Master' because their powers are weakening and decided when they find one person out of all everything. The person was reward a immortality.

I just look at the two shocked and surprised. That was a long explanation (not really long since I didn't save it T_T).

Deatho was crossing his arms and Lifey was done explaining to me everything. "...yeah that's why. Apparently, the Deaths disagree to choose a mortal but somehow agreed since we cannot find any people that is suiting other than you Master." she said.

I raised my arms at her, still trying to digest everything, and spoke. "No formalities, I'm better if you just called me Unknown. I'm not used to be leader." I said sweatdropped.

She giggled at me. I blushed and groaned.

"Deatho? Lifey?" Lifeo's broke out. He came behind me startling me in the process.

"Hmm?" We look at Lifeo. "It's getting morning. Unknown-sama will woke up any minute now. Not to mention he also has a burn in his arm."

Lifey look sad and Deatho, well... still expressionless. I noticed Deathia was behind Lifeo. She just glanced at me and look away now.

Suddenly my vision started to get blurred when a white light started to encase me. "We will see you again, Master." I've heard Lifey's voice as the white light blind me.

* * *

"The love of Redisheds it still hurts!" I said as I blow an air in my air as I jolt quickly in my slumber. That burns still but suddenly it died down a bit.

'Sorry...' a female voice rang to my ears. I look around and noticed I was in a bed. I saw Xemelisa was beside me, covered by a blanket. She was probably sleeping because she was snoring. I blushed slightly when I noticed her hand was touching mine. I remove my hand from her and look curiously at her.

"Did she just talk in her sleep?" I raised my eyebrow.

'I'm here idiot...' is that the voice of... Deathia!? "Whe-where are you?" I said suddenly kinda nervous and frantically looking around.

"Hmmm..." I heard Xemelisa moan in her sleep as she stop. I tried calming myself again. I heard a sigh and strangely looking around silently.

'I'm in you head idiot.' Deathia's voice said to me.

I gulp, kinda awkward that I couldn't see her. 'Ca-can you show yourself?' I say telepathically, hoping it works that she can hears me. And it did, 'I don't want to...' her voice was kinda sad and upset. But I ignored that.

'Ho-how can you do this? It's pretty cool.'

'Not everything's cool, idiot. I can just telepathically talk to you. But I can show myself when your just alone in you place.'

'OK cool. Its just kinda awkward talking to myself literally.'

'Yeah whatever. I'm hear to say sorry what I did yesterday-'

'It's OK. I know what you mean by not choosing me.'

She didn't answered quickly, 'Choo-choose you!? Excuse me! I'm just kinda- no wait I mean, I-I- You know what!? Just shut up!' that cover looks very bad, I was trying not to laugh.

She noticed this perhaps because she started yelling, 'The what are you laughing idiot!?"

'Nothing. Your a nice company by the way.' I thought, smiling. She didn't seem replied quickly but I noticed her voice was happy when she replied, 'Oh... thank you, that's actually nice. I thought you will just ignored me because I treated to bad. I'm sorry again.'

'Nah, it's OK. I'm also sor-' my thought was destroyed when something moves beside me.

Oh my love of Redisheds... Xemelisa... she stretched herself out as she yawn... Oh I know now why that blanket was covering her.

She wears- nope not gonna tell it! I felt a blood rushed my nose in an instant as I look at her. She noticed this and- what she did surprised me! She smiled and said to me, a bit sleepy, "I'm sorry Unknown. I did kinda sleep myself out there, oops..." she say that to me shamelessly to her appearance!

I then fell myself on the bed as my nose started to flood with my blood. My face was burning red while my eyes swirl.

* * *

 **"Annihilate"**

France muttered as he place his fist on the monster and the monster exploded into pieces. He cracked his hand as it made a sickening, cracking sound.

He returned at his city by morning strikes, leaving a note from Shana that he was leaving and decided to defend his city. He uses his Teleporter, it can only use by the Holders in case of emergency but France didn't emergency as he just this often to quickly arrive. He was teleported in the forest near his city and decided to check if there's a monster.

He looked around once more. Piles of dead organs of monsters lies everywhere until it disperse into nothingness.

He gave one last glance and headed towards his city. He have a meeting in the Voidious once he's done. France could careless the meeting and everything happening around him but it gives him time and peacefulness anyway.

He then remembered the conversation he had to one of the people whom came from a dimension called the Gamindustri.

 _Flashback..._

"...I cannot say that I wanted you to stay here or nor I wanted you to return as well." France said nonchalantly at IF.

"We came here just for help, France-san. But since we're staying here a bit longer than we thought, we just have to wait for it for further notice. Shana-san and Histoire will find a way." IF said smirking while she stretch out.

Since the explanation at night. IF decided that it's late to talk more, they can talk more when morning comes.

"By the way, why so early? It's clearly have no sun to shine yet you decided to wake me up?" IF said confused.

France shook his head, "I cannot. I have my own city as well and I have a meeting going to happen in the Voidious, a place where I really don't wanted to go but have to."

"Well, it's your choice anyway. I wonder what got you early just only because of that. You know, I kinda like you for doing something busy not like my friend back then who's lazy ALL the time." IF said chuckling.

"Perhaps yes, your friend was probably your laziest friend I can imagine. I perhaps can tell that she likes to place video games a lot and do nothing most of the times." France said, clearly thinking the person do all the time.

IF was surprised at him, "Whoa! I didn't knew you know Neptune that way! Yeah, yes. But I can tolerate that much since I'm used to her laziness anyhow."

France bow his head, "My pleasure knowing my suggestion was right." They stop in front of giant double doors. "Perhaps we will meet someday, IF-san. Tell everyone that I say goodbye. I suggest you guys visiting the nation of Agile first before mine or the Voidious." France said as he leave silently.

Flashback end...

"Hmm... Neptune, Noire, Vert and Blanc? Goddesses of the Gamindustri. Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee..." France silently discussed as he pondered something there.

"...CFWs...Goddess..." He smirk at himself as he looks up to his nation.

The place looks dead quite. Only murmurs can be heard and whispering and one of the cars passing down the road. Before he could enter the gates. A bright red light surrounded him. He disappeared and what replace him is a different self. His appearance is: Slightly black skin, pair of rusted eyeglasses and a black hair. Wears a white t-shirt a cocky pants.

He enters the place and became one of the people. Quite.

* * *

 **IF POV...**

Well. After that conversation. I decided to join the others now. I was glads I know the hallways now or probably I will get lost. We already get dinner and Shana-san was suggesting us to go to France's nation but I remember his words saying that we should visit the Nation of Agile or the Earthenious. I tried suggesting it and everybody find it weird to me suggesting that I don't even know but nevertheless they accepted it before it turns suspicious.

"Ai-chan! Where did you go?" Compa ask while she runs over her.

I shrug, "I just did some exercise like I used to."

Compa frowns, "But that takes way too long for you to return you know! You really like Nep-Nep." she scolds me.

I just scratched my head as I smile, "Don't worry 'bout me. We should be ready now considering that Shana-san says it is a long way to go at the Earthenious. I nod and went to the others to pick up our respective items.

"OK everyone! Since we're heading to the Heavetation in the Earthenious. I might as well tell you everything about my nation." Shana said excitedly while we nod.

We started heading, Shana and Histoire again leading us in front. Shana began to tell about her nations favorite, natives, buildings and etc.. Every people there greets us happily and also wave goodbyes from us. The place was not that futuristic since there's still some building that are needed more development but at least not that old and poor. The winter was still on but the place was not yet field with snows that it should be filled by now. Shana explains us that the place has a warm floor that makes some of the snows melt. We arrive at the place that seems to be a tall tower. Inside we found many staffs and other employees that seems busy that they climb in the stairs and there respective offices but they nervertheless greets us all of us without hesitation and slowly goes back to their work. We arrived in the middle of the place and notice a glowing white light that doesn't seem to blind us nor others as well.

"Wait everyone while I activated the Heavetation." Shana walks over to the glowing sphere and placed both of her hands to it and her eyes began to glow as well.

Histoire stood in front of us, "We should be ready guys. Shana said that there are entering in the yellow zone. Meaning, there's a monster there. Mostly monster there are very agile though weaker and toughless but if they are in a pack we are in deep trouble. Don't worry thought there's still a help will come near." She said to us as we look nervous entering the place.

"Wow. I guess we need to keep our eyes open whenever we entered the place. Seems like a challenge since there is more faster enemies." Chika said, sounding ready.

Histoire nod at her, "Yes. We should really, according to Shana, ears and fast reactions is the key in that world. If we failed to move in the slightest we might ended up that we don't wanted to end up."

Everyone gulps nervously and scared, she noticed this and tried to encourage them once more, "Be try to be keen. We can enter green zone fast."

"Yeah!" We cheered.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Earthenious... "The Hunted"...**

A group of men runs towards a certain hallway. They seem to be in hurry but according to their movements they seemed to be fast yet they doesn't use any force to run more. They arrive in a giant double door and slowly open it, creaking as it echoes in the hallways. They met a dark room that only the light they see was outside.

The men nod at each other and brings out one of the scrolls. They began to read what's write there as they said in unison:

" 'Lady Cycastia, the Lady of the Secret Hunters of the Hunted. I hereby wanted you to cleansed some your monster near the Hunt Forest in the Hunting Forest. Some people that Shana Sheveanby with are coming to my place. I wanted peace in when this people will come. Sincerely, Traks Earthenby' "

The men finished reading their scrolls. They stood straight and waited something or a reply in the darkness.

"Hay, nako, nako. Palagi nalang ganyan pag may bisita..." A womanly voice said in a weird language sounding irritate a little. "You're all dismissed." she said to the group of men as they bow and quickly left the room, closing in process.

Then in the room appeared to be a glowing green sphere. In the sphere we can see several soldiers wearing a thin armor. The woman appeared to be smirking as it showed in the sphere a blue portal.

She whistled and several growling wolf could be heard, "Now boys, who wanted to have some fun?" she said smirking as she stared at the person in front of the green wolves.

* * *

 **I would be reading Reviews when I'm done in Chapter 5. See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Earthenious

**The Quotes that I wanted to post in this chapter:**

"Keep your eyes and reaction in check, or you'll be the feast of the coming time."

* * *

 **"El Azar"...**

"Got new intel?" a same male voice as before spoke.

"I apparently noticed a group of people that I didn't found somewhere. I led to believe that the Oracle of Planeptune must be behind all of this." a female voice said, this time, it's new and feminine.

"How lovely... perhaps we can take a visit from where they came to?"

"I do not know. I have no power to open something." sounding depressed.

"Worry not. I have a plan."

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Paying a Visit (Part 3)**

"OK guys. Guess this is a goodbye for now." Shana said, smiling sadly to the group as they stand in front of the portal. Ready to enter.

"Don't worry. We might see again next time, Shana-san." Histoire said.

"I will surely wait that they to see you guys. But let me do one more thing."

Histoire look at her, confuse. "Uh? OK. What is it?"

Faster than the blink of an eye. The group found Shana cuddling Rom, "I will miss you little Rom!"

Rom seem surprise but suddenly used to it.

Everyone sweatdrop at this scene. "Ah, OK then." Histoire said, smiling while scratching her head.

After that event, everyone said goodbye to Shana as they entered the portal shortly.

"Woah!." Everyone said as they all entered the portal and look at their surroundings, astonished. The place seems like it cut into two parts. On their right shows a wide field, only bushes and some flowers sprang in the ground. The wind seems cool under the bask of the sunlight. On their left shows a much thicker forest with dark mountains around it, the place seems dark and mysteriously not to enter.

"This is one heck of a view! We're like into two worlds!" Uni said, amaze at the two-part scenery.

"It is. So, this is the place? The Hunting, yellow zone?" Kei said to the tome.

"Oh yes it is. By now I can only tell that we are in the middle of this field." Histoire answered.

"By telling it. It looks like one of those books that Lady Blanc has, I believe it is a 'Parted Destinies'?" Mina said, pushing her eyeglasses using her ring finger.

"I have to agree with you to that Mina. Even though I didn't really know it."

"Wonderful! I better take some note of this place. It looks pretty fantastic." IF said, amused tone.

"Yeah! Ai-chan!" Compa said to IF, jumping a little in her place in gleeful.

"It's pretty..." Rom commented.

"Yeah it does Rom-!? Wait, does anyone heard that!?" Ram said, looking around. Cautiously.

Everyone looks confuse but started to hear a rustling sound everywhere at them. They come closer to each other and ready their respective weapons. Well, not all everyone has a weapon actually.

Then suddenly wolves came out of the bushes and jumped straight at them. From the looks of this wolves, they're hungry.

"Everyone hold on tight!" A voice yelled at them. Then person appeared in the middle of them and jump straight up when something sprout around him and started to slash all the wolves out.

The wolves slowly falls on the ground once the slashes end. Everyone get a better view of a person. A male. His appearance is: A white-snow wind swept hair, tan skin and black eyes. Appeared to be wearing a black skin tight suit and a black cape that connects in his suit. He was holding a ball of light with four laser swords circling around it.

"Whew! Good job holding him!" the guy grinned at the group who's eyes were wide. The guy catches their confusion, "Ah! I forgot, I'm Acon, the CyBlade Hunter! I hope you're not confuse anymore." still grinning at them.

"Actually, we're not onto that..." Uni sweatdropped.

"W-well... you're kinda came out of nowhere... s-so, yeah..." Histoire said awkwardly.

"Acon!" A voice shouted. Everyone turn their back to Acon into the owner of the voice. A little girl to be exact, she seems to be tired. Her appearance is: A soft brown hair, black eyes and a pale skin, there's some bandages covering her right eye, like an eyepatch. Appeared to be wearing a black and white sweater that seems to be bigger in the arm area. A black skirt with a gold linings.

Acon seems to notice this and walk towards the girl, "Ah, Sena. Sorry there little dear. I'm just kinda in a hurry since it's our mission to escort the visitors towards the city." he said while he pat her head.

"OK, fine. Since it's Onii-chan order anyway." the girl said.

"Way to bet yah." Acon agreed. Then he turned towards the group, and seem to notice a blue haired woman staring weirdly at her but avert his gaze towards the little tome. "Maybe your leader wanted to introduce someday." he said sarcastically while grinning at Histoire.

Histoire was slightly surprise but she stand in front and introduce everyone. Ah, I'm tired writing down names already. Let's just escape the introduction. Sorry there readers.

"... and yeah, that's pretty much all of it." Histoire explain. While she was explaining, group of men (and some women!) came at their location and escorted them towards the place. They we're nearing the entrance towards the Hunt when Histoire finished explaining to Acon and the little girl, Sena.

"Heh. A visitor came from a certain dimension? Gamindustri, eh? Well, to tell you guys the truth. Few people from other dimensions we have met. Most people visited this world came from other worlds." Acon said, warmly at them.

* * *

 **Mina's POV...**

I found it weird to met Acon. I'm actually quite flustered when he found me staring. Yet somehow I can't avert my gaze on him.

I look up in the sky and saw a figure of Lady Blanc, I smiled. I wished Lady Blanc was alright, I don't know how to say it to the twins if something wrong. My eyes got teary a bit while I still look up. I noticed this quickly and wiped the tears away. Everyone was talking while many troops from the Earthenious stills guide us towards closer to the city. We've already entered in the Hunt Forest, Green Zone for short.

"Ah, fresh air!" I heard Nepgear muttered in happiness.

A swept of wind came by and pass at me. My hair sway as well as my coat. It's pretty cool breeze and the place felt peppy somehow making me wanted to run around for a bit. I felt energetic.

Then I noticed Ram and Rom wasn't by my side. I look around confused, "What? Where are-?" my confusion cut when I see them with Sena, running in the distance towards the hill. And this time, my body slowly catches up to them.

They stop at the top, and when I'm standing beside them. I look in front and widen my eyes.

"Welcome to, Earthenious." Acon said, appearing beside Sena while the others also look. Their eyes was full of awe. The place, can either be mixture of both Leanbox and Planeptune. They saw a freaking large city. Forest surrounded the gigantic city, perhaps larger than they see. Tall, luxurious and designed in a proper, futuristic way. Among the buildings, the one in the middle of the large city appeared to be wider but not the higher building out of all. I somehow look at the roads. I can't describe it as roads since it looks like a nerves of the city. A maze. We somehow spotted some of the building, specifically, the insides appeared to be... moving? I don't know how they did that but somehow, it is pretty unbelievable that they all work this but I guess it does...

"This place is mechanically well made!" Nepgear said, excitedly and awe.

"I don't know what I can describe from this place other than awe." Histoire sweatdrop at the sight.

"No worry folks! I can guide you to the never ending ways towards Traks-sama's house." Acon said, grinning.

"If I can tell that's not definitely a house to me." IF said, amazement in her voice while looking at the city.

While they keep on talking themselves. I felt tug down me and looking down, I notice Rom looking up at me. And Ram was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ram?", I ask. Rom pointed towards and I saw Ram and Sena chasing each other down the hill towards the city.

"Hey, hey girls! Calm your feet down." Acon shouted at them, running up to them.

I was started walking when I trip suddenly on a rock. "Eek!" I shouted and then started to roll down the hill. I can see a glimpse of a person that I was going to impacted for. I close my eyes as I collide from the person.

"Ow!" I could hear the person groaned, it is Acon. I gulped and slowly open my eyes. And met Acon face first.

I was above her. From what the corner of my eyes sees, I caught my hands above him. I froze in my place and slowly my face went red.

"A-a-ah..." I tried to say something. Acon raised an eyebrow at me, wondering what I'm saying. "Uh? Yeah, what is it?"

Did HE just ignore what's going on? I couldn't, somehow, move away and avert my gaze. I stared down at her. Our eyes locking at each other. He looks... handsome...

"Ahem!" A loud voice disturbed. I "Meep!" when I sat up. Looking up to Histoire, who seems surprised. I started to look around. Everyone was staring at us, wide eyes in surprise, even the troops stops on what they're doing and look at me.

It was dead yet awkwardly silent. My face started to heat more as it suddenly turned more awkwardly. I look up to Histoire, "I-I- It's no-not l-like that!" I said to her.

"Then stand." She bluntly said to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know 'where' your sitting at?" I look down. And I found myself sitting at Acon's lap. His face shows bored yet he's still grinning. I couldn't take this awkwardness anymore!

"KYAHH!" With all I could muster, I slapped Acon.

I could really hear a bird flying away.

 **-CUT-**

"I'm so sorry Acon!" I apologize over and over again, much to his confusion on why. My slap could have gotten a lot harder and where I slap his cheek was mark of my hand. Good thing is, Compa brought some bandage for his cheek.

"He-hey! Cool down Mina-san! I said it's OK, the OK." He said awkwardly again (probably more 'again') at me.

It takes several minute for me to silent down. But I still felt guilty to what I did to him.

"Sir Acon, we've arrived at the gate." One of the troops step in towards Acon. He looks at me then nod at the troop who promptly leave.

"Guess I'm leaving you guys for a bit here. I'm in a hurry though, I have another mission after this." Acon said to us.

"Aww... maybe we could see each other next time." Nepgear said, slightly sad.

The others mutters also to Acon. Histoire stepped in, "We can take care of Sena while you're gone."

Acon grinned at this, "I can entrust that to you guys. Also there's one more thing." he said to us. Catching our attention.

"There's another person that will probably escorted you towards Traks-sama's place. Alright, goodbye guys!" He wave at us and run towards at the opposite direction, the same way from where we came from.

I couldn't help but look at him while he's running. I felt something... bad going to happen. I ignored it and turned towards the group again.

But I also couldn't help but felt someone watching me...

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Hunt Forest...**

You probably forgot (or not) about Arfoire and Juerana...

"One two, one two, one two three, GO!" Arfoire shouted as she hold a wooden sword and pointed it towards Juerana who dashed at her, holding also the same sword as well. Since they can't do anything anymore, they just spar. Arfoire ask about Juerana, on how living alone in the middle of the forest. Juerana answered quitely hesitated. She said that she once live in the city and one of the gentleman their trained her how to do in living. When she can do it alone, she left the city because she wanted do something alone. Quite hesistate...

Arfoire block and countered Juerana's attack who just dodge out of the way, doing a back flip. Arfoire smirk at the girl's agility. Juerana may not seem that strong in strength but the ability to dodge and move swiftly was far from Arfoire could imagine even though she can keep up with the girl. Juerana tried to slash up and Arfoire counter it downward. At first, Arfoire was winning in terms of strength but afterwards, Juerana slowly catch up to her. Arfoire started striking downward and Juerana dodge it by sliding herself. Juerana throws her sword up in the air towards Arfoire while she did a front flips towards Arfoire and jump in the air when close and catches the sword in the air, bringing her sword downward. Arfoire was slightly surprised at this but she block her attack. She tried pushing Juerana but the little girl have other hands. She kick the sword out of Arfoire and pointed it towards her.

"Nice. You've got some sleeves up there girl." Arfoire clap while she walk towards the sword.

"It's nice sparring with you, Arfoire. I'm sorry if my strength is not enough." Juerana said in embarrassment while she rub behind her neck.

"No. I'm quite surprise at your techniques you've been doing."

"Sweet, thanks."

"Ready for one more?"

"I would love to but we need to rest."

"Yeah. Maybe that's a good choice for now."

The two slumped down on the logs nearby as they drink their bottles with water. The cool breeze added more much to there relief of air. There was silence between. Arfoire suddenly frowned, she hated silence but it somehow got her easily.

"Neptune..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing..."

"You seems depressed?"

Arfoire look at Juerana and got a glimpse of worry in her eyes. She lowly chuckle...

"Just a friend I remember."

"It must be sad not to return at you own dimension."

"Yeah but who can say anyway. I can't probably return their now..." Arfoire sadly said.

"Hmm..."

Arfoire notice Juerana in deep thoughts when she snap her finger.

"I know!" Juerana said happily.

"What?"

"We can visit the city and ask for Traks-sama to open a portal!"

"You're serious!?" Arfoire stared at Juerana in surprised.

"More than that. Now come on! Let's return home and ready for some adventure!"

Juerana then grab Arfoire's hand and drag her towards home, leaving their water bottles in hurry. But Arfoire glance back and followed Juerana. Just as they're out of sight, a person emerged. A male person. His appearance is: Face is unknown because of a mask. The white mask designed a two horns, black eyes and a monster like mouth, grinning showing a pointed teeth. But on closer look, there's no hole to see or to breathe either. The person wears and a tight black suit. There's also some sort of metal that covers both arms.

He stared at the bottles that's left and look back at the place where Arfoire and Juerana disappear.

The person remembers a conversation yesterday before coming into this place...

 _Flashback..._

 _"Ah! It's you, Saizen." A person said. A male. His appearance is: A black messy hair, tanned skin but wears a complete black vizor the same as Cyclops in his eyes Wearing a black tight suit with a green lights going around the suit. There's some sort of earth floating around him and a sword strap at his waist._

 _Saizen stared at the person as he made a short bow at him, "What is it Traks-sama?"_

 _"I've notice a open portal short awhile ago. I can't say what is was but it spawned in the Hunt Forest. I can't say either that it is a threat perhaps but I would like you to scout the place." The young man, called Traks, said._

 _Saizen raised his eyebrow, "But I thought that Acon would be scouting that place, sir."_

 _"Ah, you see. I will sent Acon tomorrow in the Hunting Forest. I have something for him to investigate there."_

 _Saizen nod, "I will, sir."_

 _"Good. You're dismissed."_

 _Flashback ends..._

The person, Saizen, slowly walks away and muttered.

"A girl and a woman..."

* * *

 **Juerana's POV...**

"Damn girl. You don't have to be hurry." Arfoire groaned at the girl.

"Deal with it. I'm going to visit the city! It's been long since I gone out anyway." I said excitedly. "By the way you have to change yourself. You don't wanted to have seen like a strange person, right?"

Arfoire sweatdrop and look down at her self. "Guess you're right. Where the bathroom actually?"

"Just over there." I pointed. Arfoire nod and walk towards it. Closing the door after getting in.

I smiled at myself. After living here for so long, I finally got a friend. An adult one. I look around at the room, we're in my living room anyway. I slumped down in my couch and sigh in relief. There's a coffee table in front of me, and a picture in the middle. I stared at the picture. In the picture, I saw myself being carried by young man. The young man's appearance is: A slightly black skin, pair of black eyeglasses and black hair. We seemed smiling in the camera.

I don't know what happened but somehow I felt something wet falling to my cheeks. As I raised my hand to touch it, it is a tears.

Somehow my heart hurts but I ignore it and wiped away the tears. A sound of door opening caught my attention and I look over as I saw Arfoire in her new wearing. She remove her hat now as she carried it to her side. She wears a dark brown wrap dress and boots.

"Maybe this is okay?" Arfoire ask me. I giggled somehow. She looks like my mother-like appearance.

"It's fine. Guess we can go now?"

"Sure. Take the lead."

I nod and went towards the door. "You sure will not change?" Arfoire ask me. I still wears when I met her.

"Nope. And besides this is only out of a few dress I have. Don't worry, come on now." I replied and open the door.

She just shrugged and follows me as we walk towards the city.

* * *

We've arrived at what seems like to be a looking gate. Behind it, we could see the massive city. As we walk closer to it suddenly two men appeared in front us, halting our movements.

"Halt there! Strangers. May I know I few question from you two?" One of the man said to us, eyeing suspiciously.

"Uh... ye-yeah. Fine, what is it?" Arfoire stammered yet annoyed tone.

"First. Where do you two live?"

"Hunt Forest, sir." I answered that question as I tugged closer to Arfoire.

"Second. Do you two have experiences in the city?"

"I live here once and leave the city when I'm older." Arfoire said. I look at her and she look back at me and we both nod.

"Third. If you want to enter, keep in mind. Common senses. If you have weapons, allowed but not to used maliciously. Do not disturbed if do not. You're free to enter now. Welcome to Earthenious." The two men opened the gate.

We nod and the men disappeared into thin air. We just shrugged and entered.

"Woah..." When we entered, we find ourself in the park. We look at the properly, orderly chaos state. People running lively around. Cars was driving on the road.

"Such technology. Better than Planeptune..." Arfoire commented around.

"It's been so long since, I didn't even now that they could be so fast at progressing." My jaw was almost left my mouth in awe at this place.

"So. Where we should be going now?"

"Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe we should take a walk around."

"Sounds cool to me."

We tugged closer to each other. There's apparently a lot of people. We walk in the sidewalk while looking around. I noticed many things that I haven't seen since I'm here before. As we traveled together, we saw several people in arms. Their armor looks like a robot attached to their body. We noticed some shops selling various gears for people that seems interested. The cars was pretty cool and good looking. We only noticed a few less develop than we see. We managed to find a coffee shop and rest there while looking through the glass outside.

"I don't know what to say. I was speechless at this place." I said. I ordered a food for both of us. I also have money before we go too.

"Yeah. I'm kinda amazed at this technologies they have. Back to my dimension in Planeptune. The place there was also high tech but I never thought that there are much more high tech. Heh." Arfoire chuckled. The waitress returned and give us our order. We ate silently, only asking a simple questions.

Arfoire seems stop eating and widen her eyes on what she saw outside. I raised my eyebrow to her and follow her gaze. I saw a group of people on the other side of the street.

They seemed to be guided by a person in front. I just noticed what looks like a fairy floating in a... book?

"Arfoire? Do you know those people?" I pointed out. They're still walking while looking around, they seemed didn't noticed us.

Arfoire looks away. I can see that she wears a sad face in her. I look at her and looks at me and I shrugged.

"I know them. They're my enemies. I was a person that wanted to defeat them and captures Gamindustri to be one nation." She mumbled to me. I didn't want to say anything as she keep on saying.

"I don't know why. I only know that I'm doing something for Gamindustri and that's it. And I lost countless times because they keep fighting for their nation. Didn't I say you what happened before I came here?" she said to me. I nod.

"I've heard that the goddesses was gone and the monsters around has been increasing in an unfamiliar speed way. I didn't even last a day there after the goddesses vanished." she then put a serious expression as she stand. She then reached out to me I grab her hand.

"I'm going to change now." She smiled as her faced turned into a determined one.

* * *

 **Unknown's POV...**

"Calm down... calm down..."

I was saying a soothing yet comforting words at Xemelisa as she hugged me tightly. After I wake up in my room, I noticed she wasn't there and decided to look for her. Only to find her crying in the living room with seems to be unconscious Nocios in the couch laying down while she wept to his side. I don't know why she's crying but she needs a comfort.

It's almost half an hour when she stop crying but she's still hugging me. I just let her hug me as I hug her back. My shirt seems a little wet because of her tears but dried now. She was shaking uncontrollably before but she seems to calm down a bit when after she stop crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She didn't seem to answered as she tightened her hug a bit but I ignore it as I stroke her back slowly.

"Un-unkn-" She hiccuped as she tried to say my name. Her voice was breaking. I couldn't help but felt a pang of hurt in my heart seeing her like this.

"Hm?"

"On-onii-chan... h-he's go-gone..." she muttered. My eyes widen when she said that.

"W-what!?"

"I co-could...couldn't find hi-him i-inside th-the hou-house..." she replied, her voice was started to break. I immediately started to calm her down by stroking her back and her hair.

"What happened?"

"I do-don't kn-know... I-I... ju-just found Nocios-san lying in... in the ba-balcony... bruised..."

I look closely at Nocios who's just beside me. I noticed it that at the side of his face that seems a cut but started to heal. His eyes closed but he seems to be like fighting something stronger than him.

I then felt Xemelisa look up to me and then I look back at her. Her eyes seems to be turning red a bit. There was dried tears in her eyes and that falls in her cheeks. I don't know why I'm staring but I my body seemed to act on its own as my hand put to her cheek as I wiped the dried tears away. She seems surprised at my movement but she slowly accepts it with a half lidded eyes.

"Un-unknown?" She said.

I did not respond. The heck am I doing?

 **Oh don't worry, you're absolutely fine. *grinning***

Please not now Shelves. I barely know one of your OCs yet I'm going to do... 'that' already. No green minded readers.

I heard a groan as I instinctly put my hand away from Xemelisa who was disappointed. Wait, disappointed?

I look beside me and saw Nocios was sitting in the couch while putting his hand on his head.

"Dammit. Why... did he do that?" he grunted. He noticed the two of us and looks at Xemelisa who was still in my arms. I blushed in embarrassment as I slowly stand, helping Xemelisa.

"Nocios-san!" Xemelisa said as she hugged the guy. Nocios returned the gesture.

"What happened?" I asked. He looks at me, he didn't respond, it felt like he don't wanted to say it.

Xemelisa parted away and look at him intently, "What happened, Nocios-san?"

Nocios looks away from us and then returned his gaze, he took a deep breathe and finally say what the problem was.

"Draking... he left."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the city of Earthenious...**

Inside the dark place. We could see silhouette but we can't tell the detail clearly. There was floating futuristic screen there and a woman. Her appearance is: Black hair, a white tied in the neck hood, and alabaster skin. She wears a violet dress and she was sitting on a chair. She seems bored.

"Veliza?" a male voice said.

"Hm?" a female voice returned.

"I've noticed-"

"You mean the two figure that will come into my home?"

"Yeah. I know Nazo there. But the other one seems familiar to me."

"A new person that will perhaps will join to me?"

"Don't use 'perhaps', Veliza. You're not like that."

A female voice chuckled.

"Of course not. I'm just using a tip of my tongue to theorize, not my whole tongue to agree with."

"Ah, I see. Hey, one more question."

"Yes?"

"When will you really meet France?"

"Veliza?"

"... leave him, and f*** him either."

A male voice gasp a little in shocked of the female voice swear.

"You don't have to swear like that, Veliza."

"I'll be honest with you. Leave. Him." the female voice seems irritated and angry at the same time.

"Okay. Why exactly you're here by the way again?"

"I come to collect a data about a certain dimension."

"Oh? What is this be?"

"Seems to be a place the same as ours. I don't know yet. Perhaps we could tell to Shana. But I'm not a fool to enter the place since that wall of her and her warriors was very tough, considering that title that her nation holds was."

"What dimension is this again?"

"Called Gamindustri. I've got a glimpse of this when I'm traveling to the other worlds and dimensions."

"Care to describe?"

"I can only say that that place was overrun with monsters."

"Seems bad. How far this dimension was anyway."

"Five centuries to go if we go in foot. But if we use Teleporter, we could arrive there in a minute."

"Seems fine to me but..."

"Why?"

"I have a appointment for now."

"Ah, I understand. Well, it's fine because I will try to get more of the place before we go anyway."

"Good. Well, I hang out now. We can talk more later."

"Bye... Traks."

"Bye... Veliza."

The screen flickered and then disappeared in the darkness. A yawn could be heard as it echoes.

"It's time."


	5. Chapter 5 - Mysterious White

**The Quotes that I wanted to post in this chapter:**

"I'm a person that they wanted to ask for forgiveness,  
I just forgive them because I can't handle this pain anymore."

* * *

 **"El Azar"...**

"Nepu!" there was new female voice said followed by a loud clanging.

"What's going on?" a female voice before said.

"I can't put Blanc in this rock! It's too big to fit her in!"

"As much as I hate to say it. Blanc is the smallest goddesses in terms of height in your HDDs."

"Now, now, Neptune. Just do what you we're told." A mature voice said.

"Aww, this is hard! I wished the author could right my name now." Neptune whined, "Oh there we go!"

"Could you just shut up for once, Neptune?" A annoyed voice said to Neptune.

"Etu, Lonely Heart?" Neptune seem shock.

"Who are you calling lonely!?"

"There! Blanc is okay for rollin'!" Neptune said, ignoring the annoyed voice of 'Lonely Heart'.

"The hell!? Why my name is Lonel-"

"Oh snap!" Neptune's voice said as the sound of loud BOOM! shakes the area.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - The White that Appears in the Redisheds**

France's POV...

I fluttered my eyes open as the lights in front of me strikes me. I was on a couch, specifically, my couch. I leaned a bit forward.

It's been two days since I left Shana's nation. My insides was telling me something about the Strangers in the Chaosses.

Yes, those people.

I stand to my position and turned to leave the living area. I silently walk in the hallways, silent mind, silent everything. My mind was concerted with still air. I'm hearing a very few breathing and some sound but barely reach me. The rough surface of the carpet underneath my boots.

And my peaceful mind have been broken when I've heard a voice.

' _Being peaceful, is not beautiful,  
Under a certain silent, in the distant there's something cryin'...' _a femenine yet sinistering and deep voice erupted.

I stop but dared not to turn around, knowing who it was.

' _Everything is not fine, there's always something will chime,  
Even those fools that uses emotions, are always to begin from being a fool...'_

I felt something cold hands touch my shoulders. I did not fazed as I look straight in the way.

' _Don't give that gaze, it will leave me amaze,  
Even souls are tired, they will not stop hearing something until they cried...'_

It creep slowly towards my the center of my chest.

 _'Loud thumping, sound of a banging,  
_ _Even life needs something so disturbing, yet unbelievable...'_

My blood boils as I grab the wrist away from my chest and grab it hardly. I turned around and I glared at the young female woman. Her appearance is: A waist length black hair with a red colored in the end, a ghostly pale skin and a deep crimson eyes and dark sclera with dark eyeliner. She wearing a black vest and a deep red t-shirt underneath and a black leggings.

I give a death glare at the woman before me. I didn't care if there was a red forming in her wrist. She was smirking at me despite her situation in her hand.

"Even though I am immortal, I always have something like mortal needs to." I grumbled at her.

"Ah, yes. I know but not stupid enough." She removed her wrist from my grasp. She didn't mind caring her own hand as she just look at it and grin at me while she licked her wrist where the red part was. She close her eyes while she lick her wrist, disgusting.

"How many times do I need to lure you into surrendering?" she said to me, opening her eyes.

"After your head, Hellby." I answered.

The girl, that I called Hellby, perked up when I call her name. Her eyes widen slightly but her mouth turned into grin as she turned around.

"Maybe I need more things to be mattered up. Bye France-chan~" she suductively said as she put her other hand in her waist while the other hand, she continue to lick it.

I just stared at her and shook my head. I take a few deep breathes to keep my adrenaline in check. Maybe I should take a visit to one my acquaintance, or I should call my family.

I turned to my left. The hallways was designed as a burned-like path. I stop in the end and met a large double doors.

I knock on the door with my finger, "Alea? You there?" I blurted out. There was a silence then I heard a pair of feet walking close to the door. I walk back away just as the door opened halfway. Perhaps you're expecting another woman? No, this one is a little girl.

"Hm? Who's there?" I've heard a voice and I look down and notice a head poking out. She noticed me as she widen her eyes and opened the doors all through. Her appearance is: A white hair that reaches in chest area at her back, pale skin a closed eyes. Wearing a sleeveless black and red dress a knee sock.

"France-sama!?" She seems surprised as she 'look' up at me. I smiled and kneel down to her height and pat her head. She giggled at me.

"How's sleep?" I ask.

"Cozy as always, sir!" she answered happily.

I stand up and hold out my hand as she happily accept it. "We're going for a walk, sir?" she ask as we started to walk in the hallways.

"I can't find anything else that will broke down my boredom anyway. So, yeah. You okay with it?"

"Happy with a company, sir."

I smiled warmly as I think something, "Can you sing a song for me?"

I look down and see Alea seems sad, "But the song I've practiced was sad, do you intend?"

I shrugged, "Everything."

She nods and started to sang.

 **(Play - "Still Here" by Digital Daggers)**

 _Musing through memories, l_ _osing my grip in the grey.  
_ _Numbing the senses,_ _I feel you slipping away.  
_ _Fighting to hold on, c_ _linging to just one more day  
_ _Love turns to ashes, w_ _ith all that I wish I could say._

She was a great singer, at such young age. That's why I adore this little girl and adopted her in a certain orphan in my nation. Her voice slowly turns into... woman?

 _I'd die to be where you are,_ _I tried to be where you are._

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Every night, I dream you're still here._  
 _The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear._  
 _When I awake, you'll disappear,_  
 _Back to the shadows_  
 _With all I hold dear._  
 _With all I hold dear._  
 _I dream you're still here._  
 _I dream you're still here._

I didn't notice it at all but I felt myself started to walk while I hold the small hand of hers. Her voice was focus in her song.

 _Hidden companion, p_ _hantom be still in my heart_  
 _Make me a promise that, t_ _ime won't erase us_  
 _That we were not lost from the start._

 _I'd die to be where you are,_ _I tried to be where you are_

I couldn't help but felt a tear in the corner of my eye. I chuckled as I wiped it off.

 _[Chorus]_

 _I dream you're still here,_  
 _Ever slightly out of reach._  
 _I dream you're still here,_  
 _But it breaks so easily._  
 _I try to protect you,_  
 _I can't let you fade._

 _I feel you slipping._  
 _I feel you slipping away._

Then there was a warm light beside me as I look down at the girl. Alea was covered in a white light, blinding me in process as I shut my eyes tightly.

 _[Chorus]_

 _I dream you're still here_  
 _(Every night I dream you're still...)_  
 _(Every night I dream you're still here)_  
 _I dream you're still here_  
 _(Every night I dream you're still...)_  
 _(Every night I dream you're still here)_  
 _Ever slightly out of reach._

 _I dream you're still here_  
 _(Every night I dream you're still...)_  
 _(Every night I dream you're still here)_  
 _But it breaks so easily.  
_  
 **(End of Music)**

The light subsided after she sang. Then appeared beside me was a completely different person. Instead a small girl, it was now a female woman. Her appearance is: Waist length white snow hair, fair skin, a glowing completely white eyes and a pair of horn similar to a ram jutting out at the sides of her head. She was now wearing a black leotard with a white linings in the edges with a pointed edge in the shoulder parts. A vampire cape was attached to her suit behind her but only reaches to waist. She was wearing a white boots. And her height stood tall at me, probably a bit taller than me.

My eyes widen in shock. Oh wait there, Alea is a little girl with a 'hidden' power inside her. I definitely forgot about her transformation after she sang. Her songs triggered something at her every time she finished singing.

She seems silent and then her head slowly turned to me. My face shows hint of embarrass, and fear? She grinned as her eyes half lidded.

"You didn't just let me sing, so you can get me~?" She cooed silently at me. I tried to let go of my hand from her but she holds it tightly.

"U-um, Alea, please. I just wanted to have some company." I nervously blurted out. I gulp as my face was holding a slight heavy blush.

She seems disappointed as she whined, "Aw, I thought you purposely do that. Well, I can finally get a time with Ance~" she cooed.

 ***gulp* Y-yes Alea?...**

"Not you. Shoo..." Alea said as she fry off the author away. Then looks at me. I gulp.

* * *

"Where are you~?" Alea's voice echo through the hallways. Me? I got a opportunity to escape when she was distracted, and now I'm hiding behind the pillars. I was panting real hard.

When I calmed down, a shook my head as I sigh in relief. I was sweating pretty hard. I look left and right in the hallways and see Alea was gone. I started walking away, silently running in the hallway looking behind me.

"Sir France?" a old deep, surprised voice disturbed me. I take a turn in front a notice a man over a voice of 40s or 50s+ but to appearance, he's like a woman. His appearance is: A long messy bob hair, chiseled jaw line a small beard, deep black eyes and a tanned skin. Wearing a red vest with a red bow tie while underneath he wears a white uniform and a jeans with black shoes.

I blinked, "Oh, Venger, didn't you see here." I scratched the back of my head.

He didn't seem to answer quick as he examined me closely and widen his eyes a bit while he bow his head, "Forgive me for my doubt Sir France. So what brings you here? Enlighten me?" he said.

I shrugged as I put my hands in my pocket, "Just walking, escaping under 'her'." I said as I nervously look behind again.

The man, Venger, chuckled, "Don't tell me sir, you force her to sing?"

"What else could that trigger her transformation?"

"You seemed forget about her **Death Dragon Eye** form. Nevertheless..."

"Oh don't worry about that. As I long as I escaped from her, I'm fine as one being."

"Heh. No one can stop her from chasing you around the mansion, sir. Only Nazo can force her to return."

"I can stop her. But it will worsen anyhow so I will not." waving my arms in the air.

"So, why you're here again sir?" Venger said, changing the topic.

"I wanted to rest after fighting in the Outer World. It's quite tiring." I stretch up. "By the way, is there anything happened while I'm gone?" I ask him.

"Nothing necessary, sir." he seems hesitate to answer me.

"'Necessary'? Please, even it is unnecessary, tell me." I said once again.

He sighs, "I just got a important quest that you're are needed. A person said that there's something falls in the sky. A white meteor-like appeared in the sky and falls in the southern forest part of Redisheds, specifically."

White?

There's barely light could be seen in my nation. This is strange...

"I take a visit there." I answered.

"Wait, sir! I know this is something but I can tell that this was bad!" his voice was hint with worry.

I look back at him and smirk. "Don't worry, Venger. A true blood never stops scattering a curiosity."

* * *

I was running in the forest. I activated my Holder's form as I run in the southern forest of my nation. I'm not much of a runner but I'm a bit athletic. From what I could tell to the person that requested a important quest, telling me a strange meteor-like in the sky falls. There was also a bright light could be seen after the meteor exploded in the forest.

I could faintly feel an energy, in the distant. The energy was filled with rage and at the same time it felt emotionless energy. I clench my fist, not in anger but on focusing more energy as I felt myself getting near the energy. And appeared is a wide clearing with a huge crater... and there's a person in the middle of the crater. A female to be exact. There was tons of guts and body parts of a monster that started to disperse around. Her appearance is: A light blue colored hair with a very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. She also gains a cowlick. Wearing a outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. A freaking huge futuristic axe.

I winced as I thought that axe hitting me. "Ow..."

She seems to notice me as she dashed at me, surprisingly caught me off guard at her charge. I summoned something in my hand, a scythe. A black metal handle with a deep red colored in the chine. My and her weapon locked to each other. I just noticed her eyes now, a deep bloody red eyes. She seems expressionless as she stared right into my eyes.

I was struggling at this woman's strength. I never imagine in my whole life that there is something far greater than my Holder's form. I was amazed yet frustrating suddenly that this woman surpasses my own. I pushed back harder as I gritted my teeth as my eyes flickered with a red electric.

'Hold yourself.' I thought myself as I keep my adrenaline again in check.

 _'Anger is what fuels your strength, so release it to surpass in length,  
_ _Pain is what fuels your anger, so absorb it to release your from danger...'_ Hellby's voice rang through my head as I struggled my mind not to overcome by jealousy of strength against what I'm fighting with.

I push the woman away as she slide. I put my other hand on my head as I shook if off and look at the woman was already in front of me, raising her axe in the air to bring it upon me. I jump away just as the axe collide in the ground. I took to fly off in the sky, I turn around and notice the woman flying towards me. We we're fighting in the sky, exchanging attacks and counterattacks to each other.

"The hell!?" I said as she strike at my side, leaving a gaping wound, frustrated and truthfully confuse at this stranger as she swipe her axe up at me and I raised my scythe up in the air and brought it down. This time, I added more strength in the scythe as it collides on the woman's axe ended up as she's struggling but her face shows calm even though her body was struggling. I push her more as I found myself falling along with the woman.

'Crap, I'm don't wanna kill this woman.' at first, I was consider of ending this woman's life but I have guts something not too.

I stop pushing the woman and disappear in front of her as I ended up behind her. I grab her by the waist and pull her. She seems struggling into my grasp.

Seconds after that, we collide on the ground. Explosion could be here miles away but far from my nation.

I could only heard a groan near me after it and nothing else, I felt myself losing consciousness...

* * *

I opened my eyes soon after I loose conscious. I grasp my head as I winced. I look around and only see darkness.

"Hmm..." I hear something yawning behind me. I turned as I look at the woman, Hellby.

She scratched her eyes. She seems sleeping in the cold 'floor' of the darkness. I smiled. This is not the real Hellby, this is her inner self. Hellby may seemed a b****, inside herself, she isn't.

She seems to notice me and smiled back. She was wearing a red nightgown, "Hiiiii, France... did you fall unconscious?" she ask, sleepy.

"Nah, I got a fight to a stranger. Another stranger."

"Hm?" Her face shows interest and curiosity. "I thought you left in the Heaveniers..."

I raised my arms in the air, "No no, it isn't from the Heaveniers. It is from my nation."

"Okeeeeeyyyyy...I'm sleepy..." Her eyes was going to close as she ready to fall in the cold 'floor'. Luckily, I quickly reacted and reach her out before she could fall.

I put her head in my lap as I play with her bangs. She seems really adorable in the inside, unlike her outside.

Hellby is my weapon. Yes, she was my scythe. My only adore weapon since I'm created by Chaosses-sama. She was beside me the whole time I live as a immortal. No... because I'm not really fully immortal before... I was a mortal once but died...

I shook my head as I tried to shook away the old life I had before. I just stared in the darkness...

* * *

 **? POV...**

Damnit... that fall was really hurt. Neptune should have make it a little bit easy.

I struggled to open my eyes but somehow wince when I tried but I still tried and opening it. I just notice I was staring the clear red sky... red sky? I look around and found myself in a forest. I just stared dumbfounded in the place as I place my hand beside me and the other hand in my head.

When I put my hand beside me. I met a flesh... I slowly turned around and look down at the 'flesh' beside me. It was a hand. I slowly turned around and see myself sitting in a person. He has a slight black skin, torn white t-shirt and a tattered cocky pants.

I then look down at myself and notice my clothes was a bit tattered. My appearance is: a short sandy-brown colored hair reaching my neck. On the top of my head, I wear a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. Such as wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur. Underneath, I was wearing a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage.

I then look at the person I was still sitting at. I just notice now that this person was a male and his face shows a few cuts. There was a gaping wound at his side. I couldn't help but something felt inside me that I need to help this person out. But again, I look around but I couldn't find anything useful for wounds, the leaves in a plants and trees seems prickle. I stand off at the person and took off my coat as I tear some of its clothe and put it at his wound.

I put my head in his chest as I feel a loud thumping sound. He's alive and that leaves my stress away. I was afraid something could have happen when I lose conscious...

I finished patching up his wound. I look up at this person's face and found his face was covered with his bangs. I push away some of the bangs, and stared at his face. He was calm, peaceful and... something else? I can't describe quitely but I have a feeling that I shouldn't disturb.

"Great. What now?" I said as I sigh still looking around. I got nothing to find in my eyes. I silently walk away from a person and transforms into my HDD.

I winced suddenly as I felt something pain in my body coursing through around. I almost stumble but I held my ground steadily.

"That hurst... the hell was that now?" I tried to walk towards the guy that lay silently in the ground.

I lifted him slowly not to open more of his wounds and slowly carried him somewhere.

* * *

Earlier before the White appeared in the Redisheds...

 **Unknown's POV...**

It was day later since Draking... well, left. Me and Nocios was helping Xemelisa to control herself from breaking down. Oh, some of you guys might be wondering what is Draking, Xemelisa and Nocios rank was. Well:

Chaos Draking: Rank S - Rank X  
Chaos Xemelisa: Rank S - Rank X  
Chaos Nocios: Rank S - Rank X

Yep. I'm Rank C - Rank B. Seriously...

Anyway, where am I?... oh I see.

I was in the living room eating my lunch, alone. Nocios was go on hunting. Well Xemelisa... she's still at her room. But she seems controlling her own now because we didn't hear anymore loud cries.

Nocios told me something about seeing the Strangers of the Chaosses. Those people was found recently in Heaveniers and travels to the Earthenious.

I heard the door open inside as I look at towards the sound and found Nocios looking tired, "Sir?" I said.

He looks at me, "Ah, Unknown. What do you want?"

"I was just asking, why Xemelisa leaves the Redisheds before?" I ask. This is the questioned that I'm afraid to ask for from Xemelisa.

He seems in deep thought as he put his finger in his chin and answered, "I don't know really, Unknown. I don't know Xemelisa's true action on why she left. Whenever we keep asking her that, she seems ignoring it."

That kept my mouth shut.

'Why?' I thought loudly.

'Why you thought?' I heard Deathia said suddenly. I nearly jump my place.

"Something's wrong?" Nocios ask, confuse at what suddenly happened to me.

"D-don't worry, Nocios." I wave my hands up in the air. 'Seriously!? Deathia stop that!' I yelled in my mind.

"Okay. I'm gonna be in the balcony again. Just meet me there if you wanted something." Nocios said as she leave the room.

'Hahahaha!' I could hear Deathia laughing hysterically in my head as I pouted my face.

'That's seriously very embarrassing.' I grumbled as I continue to eat.

I blink and then see a person in front of me.

Deathia.

"Just what do you really want right now?" I said.

"Well... since that's the way you greet me..." She said then out of nowhere, pounce at me.

I yelp in surprise and found myself under her. She giggled at me. Blush started to crept in my cheeks. Her face was blushing too, but she was good at hiding it. Oh my gosh... she's also adorable just like Lifey was.

"So~?" She cooed.

"So what?" I nervously gulped at her.

"I can have some fun."

"Wahh!"

* * *

 **ANSWERING REVIEW NOW!**

 **In Chapter 1:**

 **Jeitron: Yeah... I kinda put too much info there at the first. But hey, no worries I can make it clearly in time.**

 **NoneOfTheAbove: Thanks, hope you like the story.**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em: If you're talking about OC's Anthropomorphic, I can only understand one. Keep my words in check and spelling, maybe in Chapter 4 I got a wrong spelling that I put Acon's 'him' to 'her' two times in Mina's POV.**

 **Guest: N-no. Seriously dude. And I cannot thing that the person who kidnapped them will force them to 'eat' or drink or whatever in Phantom sauce. That is very hot!**

 **In Chapter 2:**

 **NoneOfTheAbove: Don't worry! You will know him longly.**

 **In Chapter 3:**

 **NoneOfTheAbove:**

 **1\. Nope. I will not answered that for now. It will spoil the story.**

 **2\. I will not copy the Hyperdimension Neptunia style.**

 **3\. More than you thought (or not).**

 **No fights... yet.**

 **In Chapter 4:**

 **NoneOfTheAbove: Ye** p.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mysterious Black

**Author's Notes:**

 **Well guys! I am France Shellby! Call me Ance for nick.**

 **There's suddenly going on to my story. My 'him' or 'her' suddenly jumbled up. Well... I will not edit my mon.**

 **I will accept it my own. Embracing it. If some of you may confuse at that, please do tell in reviews, I appreciate. Except harassments and flames or hatred in my story. Tell me honestly what is my wrongs, I will try myself to do make it more appreaciable.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin the Chapter 6.**

* * *

 **The Quotes that I wanted to post in this chapter:**

"Enjoy your life while you're still alive,

Because it is tthe best gift you've recieve."

* * *

 **"El Azar"...**

"That's quite sad..." Neptune whine then her figure appeared. "Oh, I can see myself now. I'm not a NPC's skin now! Yey!"

"Just shut up!" Noire said. Though her body can't be seen, there's a white line can form her body.

"Hm... this is Neptune we're talking about. What can you do?" Vert commented. Her body also can't be seen but white line forms her body.

"I'm impressed that Blanc made it out alive." A stoic voice said, this was the male man before. The same can-see-through white line body.

"Hmm." the female voice agreed. The same...

"It's quite awkward not seeing your real face guys..." Neptune said, bringing out her sheepish smile.

"What can you do? Hey ANCE!" Noire shouted at the author as I poke my head in the side of your 'mind picture'.

 **Yes?**

"Don't just 'Yes?' at me! You know what to do!" Noire said getting a tick mark on her.

 **Oh yes, let's commence the Chapter 6 now!**

"N-not that-!"

BOOM!

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - The Black that Appears in the Heaveniers**

 **Shana's POV...**

I was in my office now. My office was just a normal, not so small and not so big. Neat blue sky walls and a whole wall window behind me. It was pretty cozy with a shelves in my right and two couch with a coffee table between it in my right and door in the middle just across me. I was in my table doing my paperworks as I do it seriously while humming. There are two paper towers just beside me.

"Ahh! Done!" I sprang my arms up high as I finish the towers of paperworks. I put the paper in the left tower and stand up while stretching.

"Miracle-chan! Mirel-kun!" I shouted at my two best friends. Without having to wait, two people opened the door and stand straight to me. A female and a male. The female's appearance is: A silky white hair, pale skin and sapphire eyes. Wearing a white with blue frills dress and a blue shoes. The male one was the same as the female, though his hair was styled in a swept way, he wears a deep blue jacket, underneath is a blue t-shirt and a blue jeans and a pair of blue shoes. This are the twins, Future Miracle and Future Mirel.

They bow respectfully at me as I smiled warmly at them, "Can you guys help me with my paperworks and bring it to Heavetation's Top Tower?" I ordered at them.

"I can do it, Lady Shana." They both said in unison at me and then look at each other while raising their eye brows. I giggled at the twins, they always get competition over a simple matters, that's why I adore the two much as my nation are, "Okay, okay, please."

They both nodded and went over to help me pick up the paperworks.

* * *

It was a wonderful sight more or less, my nation I'm talking about. Sometimes, I ignored my work and focus with the people's socializing with me, now more people from my nation was visiting my castle always now. It's nice having a many company that needed my help with their troubles.

Me, Miracle and Mirel was walking down on the same road where I and the Strangers of the Chaosses where once. The three of us walks, asking a question to each other, sometimes pausing our walk as we met people on the way and greeted us and greet them back. Being a Holder, as my position, it was quite tiring but helping is part of my aspects of life. I was observing everything with a keen eyes on my way. Nothing seems ordinary, just the same as always. I was planning in time to help those poor people by making the rich people donate at them and some of the workers and officers in the Heavetation to donate as well.

"France..." I muttered silently on my way. True, the teenage boy was becoming something ever since they met... even the time they met on their first mortal life. I just shook that thought away as I silently think of him again. He was stoic, emotionless and blunt always every time. At first when I met him, I felt my skin crawling in fear about him, the Destroyer. But I suddenly grow onto him, and without my thought, I found his warm side. He was pretending, period. He's very good when hiding things on his own but he always say his problem at mw, all minor, but sometimes the major, I'm the one always coming to his side. Helping him complete his mistakes.

I look up in the skies as the alabaster skin boy replace my thoughts as I silently smiled to myself. There was a word suddenly said that there's something appeared in the sky from the Redisheds and fall in a far forest on the southern. I was worried something might have happened there, but I remember his quotes. Yes, his quote every time I think he's in trouble.

 _'Worry me not, I am fine...'_

Those words he said to me. I was sad and depressed whenever I think of him getting into a trouble. France was a trouble maker, yes, almost every time. But he has a soft side insid-

"Lady Shana! Lady Shana!" Someone shouts at me breaking me in my train of thoughts. I yelp as I almost lose balance on my paperworks and sigh in relief. I look up and find Miracle and Mirel looking at me with two female guards beside her. I just notice their paperworks that they're carrying was gone. We are in the front of a Heavetation Tower.

"O-oh! S-sorry there, got away with my thoughts..." I awkwardly laughed as the guards took the paperworks in my hands. I thanks at them as they leave then I turned to the twins.

Mirel looks at Miracle as she shrugged while a question mark appear above my head. Mirel looks at me, "Lady Shana, I'm sorry we can't company you back to the castle, me and Miracle was told that we have a sudden meeting with Future Nazoana."

Future Nazoana. She was a twin of Future Nazo in the Redisheds. Those two was exactly opposite than the twins in the Heaveniers. The two there are not always competing between themselves, they just do what they ordered. And put a information, The Futures of Redisheds and Heaveniers are the top important people in their respective nation.

I nod at them and replied, "It's fine. Having you too was enough, just a gift from me please, return home safely." I said to them, with a worry in my voice.

I love them. They are my family even we're not bloodline. Heaveniers was my nation that I worry the most other than everything necessary in my place. I positioned myself as equal to my citizens. Heaveniers also gains a title before as a 'Paradise-Like Achievement' from Creator-sama. It was because of my nation's beautiful places, natures and etc..

They nod at me, "We will. Goodbye, Lady Shana." They both said in unison as light engulfs them as they disappear in the thin air. I sigh silently as I slowly turns around and began to walk towards my castle. I clasp both of my hands as I think of something.

Oh right, perhaps I can tell you guys about Traks and Veliza. Well, Traks Earthenby was his full name, was a technology guy. He loves futuristic city and a nation that is very fast in progressing other than anything. Even though his city was not strong nor tough, he was a enough to be a Holder because of holding the performance the very fastest person ever in the Chaosses, only the title of Holder. Well, except from Jimmy-sama. Jimmy Dukero his full name, one of the Masters of the Chaosses. About Veliza, well... she was kinda not that bad, even though she hates everyone, she still accepts us and I know well that she have also a will, a will to be a good Holder. She was having a hard time when she was frustrated and it takes a day or more for her to calm down. Veliza Sheanely was her full name, she was anointed to be a Holder of the Voidious after creating France, me and Traks. Well, this time she was birthed, not created. She said a secret to me once that she was a young sibling by someone... and I will not say her bloodline...

About the Masters... Creator Reign (Kritor Rin) was the strongest Masters out of three, holding a tile called the Chaosses' Blood Senser. He was our Master, the Balancer of our powers. Without him, our powers might weakened or overdrive. He was often respect and rude when his order was left. He was always live in the Outer World of Chaosses, he was forbidden to leave the place, only on a very, very, very important matters. About my similar Master, she was Juerana Senerayde, the Chaosses' Sky Diver. She was recently heard that she was missing somewhere in the random worlds or dimensions around. No one heard nor see her ever since she disappeared. Juerana was the serious Master, often the toughest than me or my nation. She was Patroller of the Skies, she seeks everything around in the skies and spaces all over the Milky Way and other dimensionals. She was often spotted in my nation and other vast spaces. The last Master was Jimmy Dukero, Traks' similar master, he was a Patroller the same as Lady Juerana. This time, he was suddenly appearing out of nowhere on ground levels, mostly from Earthenious. Jimmy-sama was great inventor of everything he likes to invent. Mostly tecnologies.

I raised my hand high as I arrived in the front door and it open flawlessly as I entered inside my castle. I was suddenly met by a person that was flying around in my castle

"Ah! Lady Shana!" a male person hover down at me and silently steps in the ground as he looks at me while bowing. This is, Royi Noon, he was once called Rodrick Quarenz. His appearance is: Taller than me. A white snow hair, a bluish-white skin. A steel, shining armor painted with blue that covers his entire body except his neck and his face. He has a pair of mechanical wings lit up in cyan lights.

I raised my hand up as he nod, "Yes, what do you want Royi-kun?" I smiled warmly.

"You see Lady Shana, there was a problem going on in with Sunie and Mooniasa. I was contacted by both of them to be help clearing away the clouds." he requested.

"Surely, is there anything else?" I ask.

"Nothing more than I requested, Lady Shana." he replied.

"You have a will, that's what your title was, right?" I tease him.

He put his hand behind his hair, "Hehehe..."

"I was just teasing you, now go if it was hurry." I said to him. He bow his head as he took a fly off in the air and quickly dash in the window that seems open suddenly when he was near it and closes after he passed.

Sunie Rianov and Mooniasa Rianov was my also part of my family. Sunie was titled to be clearing the clouds in the day time, showing a clear blue warm sky. Mooniasa was titled to be clearing the clouds in the night time, showing a bright night sky littered with thousands of stars, perfect for stargazing.

They are pretty much my best friends- no, my family to be exact.

I then frowned when I remember something in one of my paperworks. This one is not simple, it was mysterious.

It was reported to be that there's something appeared in the sky by Sunie just after France left my nation. Sunie told me something black appeared in the sky, she was theorizing that this black meteor-like was cause by the Redisheds and Voidious. Yes, from what I could remember, both nation was filled with black energies, not negative energy. There was barely a complete dark or shadow can find in the Heaveniers. My nation was always filled with light even in the dark.

I put my hand on my waist as I felt something. I look at my waist and pat my katana in its respective sheathe. I smiled.

"Maybe I should go visiting that place..." I muttered to myself as I turned around towards the front door.

* * *

I was still in my Holder's form. I was running in a forest just nearby my nation. From what I remember in the paper, it is reported by Sunie herself, it state there's something black popped out in the sky and headed straight down in forest and exploded with a black energy.

I stop when I reach my destination. There was a large clearing, in the middle appeared to be a young woman. Her appearance is: A pale-fair skin with a very long black hair about waist length that scatter in the ground, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face, her eyes was closed. Wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar.

I just stand there, staring at the girl there. I shook my head and fly over the girl. Yes, I can fly. When I'm closer, I just noticed her clothes was tattered and she was bruised, but what surprise me is she doesn't have a wounds. I silently picked her up and place her on my back as I fly over back in the castle.

 **End of Shana's POV...**

* * *

After Shana left, a person's head suddenly appeared in the ground while looking up at the woman who flied away. The person flawlessly and effortlessly made out in the ground as the person dusted himself/herself. Appearing to be a male. His appearance is: A tanned skin, a black cowlick hair and the eyes with black irises and white sclera, wearing a pair of yellowish green pair of eyeglasses and a headset. Wearing a oversize green coat with deep green lining, black buttons and equipted with several daggers all made of steel, even the handles. Under the coat, wearing a grey green t-shirt, dark brown colored jeans and a black shoes. He's also wearing a necklace with a colored green 'J' letter hanging.

He reaches something in the pockets of his jeans and comes out, a phone. He dialed something in the phone and the phone vibrates then putting it to his ear.

Silence. And then answering.

"Creator?" the guy said to the while eyeing everything around him.

"Ah, Jimmy! Sorry for not answering quick. I have something to do by naming those people called 'Strangers'. And I believe there's another one?" Creator said from the other phone.

From the other side of the phone, we could see a figure in the light, walking around. There's three orb that flies around the person, in the left is a green one, in the right is a blue one and a red one in the middle. The red one looks an 'eyeball' the same as Xemelisa and the others Chaoserns. Except this one is a larger.

"Yes, sir. I have also found out another one in the Redisheds." Jimmy answered from the other line.

"Good. And also check the Voidious, ignore the Eartenious first." Creator answered.

"Yes sir."

There was a static on the phone then silence. A sigh could be heard loud enough on the figure.

"Juerana... where are you?" He murmured. Then flashback happens.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Jue... you don't have to go that far if you don't wanted to, right?" Creator said with a worry voice._

 _In front of him, a woman. Her appearance is: Long, knee_ _length white hair, a necklace with blue letter 'J', dress in a white sleeveless nightgown. Behind her was a large steel shield, probably bigger than hers._

 _She smiled bittersweet at Creator, "I can manage, Creator. After all, **he** 's the one who I can relied on."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"Perhaps we can still see each other, bye for now, Creator." Juerana wave at him as she was engulf in_ _white light and disappear._

 _But if look closely enough, there was a tear forming at_ _the corner of Creator's eyes._

 _Flashback ends..._

Creator's eyes was closed as he enjoys the life of being a powerful being yet uncomplete feelings. Loneliness.

"Wherever you are... don't make me worry that you will someday forget about us." He muttered.

* * *

 **Back to Shana's POV...**

"Someone please help!" I called a help to the guards without looking at them as I carried the body carefully towards the front door of my castle and burst it open quickly. I quickly fly over to the Medical Room and laid the body there, a minute later, medical team arrived quickly. A doctor and several nurses. I quickly leave the room.

I can't clearly hear what's going on inside. I can only hear a mutters and orders of a muffled voice from a doctor and nurse. Some nurses leaves the room and patches me up, I have a few cuts and a wound at my hand.

I can't believe what I did. Flashback happens...

 _Flashback..._

 _I was carrying a girl behind me. I didn't help but notice a warm light behind me, and when I turned. The person leaves my grasp and then I raising a futuristic looking sword. I quickly raise my sword up in the air instinctly defending myself. I widen myself at what's happening, the person that I was carrying was gone. Replacing a woman in the air. Her appearance is: a pure white hair still in twintail and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily. She was now wearing a outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck._

 _I was shock on this persons change in appearance that I didn't even know that she was attacking me already. She punch straight to my stomach and then kick me below as I falls on the ground, leaving a dent in the ground. I winced when I impacted and look up at the woman. I noticed her eyes was complete deep blue eyes._

 _"H-hey! What's wrong with you?" I shouted at her as I stand, holding my katana, white handle with a steel blade painted in blue color. The woman in the air didn't answered as she dashed at me quickly than I expected. I raised my katana in my front to be meet her own sword. I was struggling a bit, the strength that I can feel almost resembles as France. I dashed back as she dash forward at me, raising her sword again as I raised my own to parried. The woman's face was noticeable to be calm yet the body was struggling to push me back. I hold my ground, sparks can be seen between our raging weapons. I push more but when I got near, I didn't see a punch coming to my right and I thrown away as, sliding away. I look up at the woman to see her panting, I'm kinda panting a bit too. But the woman didn't seem convince as she dash at me again and this time I dodge it and took a fly in the air. Suddenly she appears in front of me raising her sword as I dash back, dodging her attack. In the air, we fight until some of us passed out, or be killed._

 _I couldn't think of anything else other than to fight this person. Against my will, I must do something to make this girl fainted. But what?_

 _Suddenly my eyes flickered as I widen, " **Aoiro Hikari!** " I shouted as I pointed my index finger. My finger seems to spark a blue electric before it strikes towards the woman. The woman didn't have a chance to dodge as she was electrocuted, screaming from pain._

I closed my eyes as my attack finished and I heard a THUD! in the ground. I open my eyes and saw the woman in the ground lying down. She was then cover in a warm light then appeared a woman that I picked up earlier. I silently made my way down to the girl and hesitately carried her towards my castle.

Flashback ends...

The nurses finished patching me up, I thanked them and they returned back inside. I can't help but felt guilty on my actions. I don't now if it was... self-defence? I don't know really but I felt bad...

The front door opened and reveal a wide eyed girl. Her appearance is: A long soft blonde hair, bright yellow eyes and pale skin. Wearing a steel thin, sleeveless armor painted in orange and yellow that covers all her body except the head and her neck. Pair of mechanical wings lit up by a yellow and white light.

"Lady Shana!?" She seems worried as she quickly came to my side. This is Sunie Rianov. She stood in front of me and kneel a bit down. "L-lady... your crying?"

"H-huh...?" I don't know what she's talking about but I felt my eyes a bit teary. I put my hand in my cheek as I noticed a water-like flowing there.

"Here..." Sunie said as she reached something in her pocket and reveal a tissue. I thank her as I quickly wiped off the tear in my eyes.

"So, Lady... what happens? I just noticed something spark below." Sunie ask me.

I didn't answered her as I look down on the floor. Dried tears was still in my cheeks. For the first time in my life, I... I actually fight.

I fight before but not focus like this one. I remember training myself with the others (France, Traks and Veliza), they're holding there strength when fighting at me as I give my best to me. But this one... I struggled fighting. This ones real. I just barely fight seriously while I'm in the Outer World. I just wished I didn't kill the poor girl.

"Lady! Lady!" I don't know what happened but I felt myself falling as my vision darkened. Losing consciousness...

* * *

"What... what happened?..." I said as I put grasp my forehead in a close eyes while wincing. It... it hurts.

"Shana?" I heard a feminine voice just above me. I opened my eyes as I look and stood before me was a woman. Her appearance is: A blue waist lenght hair that flows in the wind, fair skin and a deep ocean eyes. She was wearing the same dress as I was but it is colored in a sky blue.

"Heavenby?..." I said to her as my eyes got teary a bit and I suddenly jump towards her. She seems surprised when I hug her. Nonetheless, she hug me back while stroking my back.

"Just let it all out..." She said to me as I cried in her dress.


	7. Chapter 7 - Mysterious Green

**The Quote that I wanted to post in this chapter:**

"Keeping a murderous strength, will not be helpful at all,  
In terms of strength, mind would be the strongest..."

* * *

 **"El Azar"...**

"Does every story, I have to be the last? Cool that I looks like a final boss here but still-" Neptune whined at the three figure.

"Quite still, Neptune. We know well that Ance didn't intend that, of course she likes you to be the 'main-protagonist' along with Unknown Instinct, but that doesn't explain on what are you rambling about." The stoic voice said.

"But-" Neptune tried to argue.

"No buts here Neptune. If what Ance did then did. Not likes we can do anything yet. I am ready for the releasing?" Vert ask as her figure turned to the man.

"Yes, please enter." The stoic man said as he motion something to the mature lady.

"Thank you. Now please don't destroy the fifth wall here Neptune. And don't even intend to go to the sixth wall." Vert reminded her.

Neptune whined, "Awww..."

"Fath- err, I mean- whatever it's ready." The female said to the man who nod.

"Commencing the **Mysterious Green!** " The man said.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - The Green that Appears in the Voidious**

 **Veliza POV...**

'Augh... this fu- I mean this worked is so damn stressing...'

I thought as I slumped tiredly in my rotating chair. My right hand was quite stiff and tired. I have one damn tower more of paperworks to be finished. I already completed four others, I should have done this after Traks calls me but somewhat I don't really wanted to work more of this shi- I mean sheet of paper. I was in my office. Nothing much interesting as if I'm interested. Two couches in the middle of the room and a coffee table between it and a vase at the sides of the room with a door in the middle. The wall was painted in black with purple rose.

"Iki-chan!" I shouted. Nothing came at my office.

"Iki!" I shouted again, angrily. Suddenly, pair of footsteps was coming closer and the door opened revealing a panting girl.

"I-I'm so... sorry Lady Veliza..." She said while panting. Her appearance is: Violet eyes, white snow skin and a bright purple hair. Wearing a dark purple sleeve dress and a pair of black shoes on her feet. This is Iki'koz Purgatoria.

"Could you please finished this work for me?" I said to her.

"U-um... L-lady Veliza... there's som-" She replied but I hissed.

"There's what? I already used the word 'please' in my sentence. What are you getting at!?" I angrily snarled.

"S-so sorry Lady Veliza. I-I will finished this up soon!" She said to me as she hastily pick the tower of papers as she tried her best not to lose balance.

After she left, I just stared stared at the door. I sigh and murmured, "Just what the heck did I say again? Stress must really getting my nerve even I say something bad to her this days."

True. Due to my stressful days, I hardly control it and always blame everyone in this tower. I just couldn't control it. First, there this whole crap of Strangers of the Chaosses. Second, Traks calls me, and even uses that bastard's name. Third, this whole pile of sheets.

I sigh once more, "Maybe Shana was right. I should get a few rests after work."

I stand once more and leaves my office and entered at my bathroom which is just across my office. I entered and headed towards the sink as I opened the faucet and splash my face with water, closing it and look up in the mirror in front of me.

My appearance is: Violet hair tied with ponytail and a large bangs that covers my left eye, violet orbs and a pale skin. Wearing a large, worn open black coat with purple buttons. Underneath is a black sleeveless dress with violet linings in a middle creating a letter 'V'. And a pair of black shoes with a purple fuzzy balls and a letter colored violet 'V'.

I stared at myself in the mirror as I sigh to calm myself more. Fortunately, it did calm down my nerves, a bit. I leave my bathroom and headed to the stairs below. Going down to the ground floor because I was in the fifth floor, or the top floor of this tower. And mind you, every time I go down, the area begins to be wider. As I was going down in the fourth floor, several guards was in the wall, standing still while they all greeted me as I raised my hand in return of greeting them. In the third floor, many professionals was working on, doing their business on what they're doing and some janitors cleaning the messy area as everyone greeted me. In the second floor, office workers was doing there business as well as there is some janitors. On the ground floor, it is a wide area of training grounds, several soldiers are using tactics that the mentors told them, how to, where and when. There's some of the elites in the other side, also teaching other soldiers. I then raised my eyebrow when I notice someone was not here. I approached to a certain elite soldier who was teaching to bunch of men and women on the ground. The elite soldier notices me quickly and bow down as everyone on the ground stands and bow at me. I smiled at them as they sat back on the ground and I turned towards the elite.

"Where's Iki-chan?" I asked.

"Purgatoria? Hmm... I later founded her headed towards her barracks outside and that's all Lady Veliza." the elite said to her. "Oh by the way, milady, there's a visitor that's wanting your presence." he said to me.

I narrowed my eyes, wait? Visitor? As far as I know- oh, yeah...

"Show me to them." I ordered as the elite nod and called some other elite to replace him as he escorted me towards to one of the tent. We stop and the elite nodded at me, "Dismissed." the elite nods to what I said and left the place.

I quickly flap the entrance open as I met two person sitting in the table with three chair. The first one in the right was a looking bored person, wearing a black hood and a white vest with black linings and a jeans. On the left is a quite formal person though he still shows a bit of a boredom as well, he was wearing a tuxedo and red tie.

The person the left stands and greeted me, "Greetings, Lady Sheanely." the person the right seems have no intention to what's happening as his eyes were closed. But I nevertheless leave it be. I sat on the chair in the middle as the person the left sat as well on his chair.

"I'm surprise that Draking accepted this work." I said, loud enough for Draking to hear as he opens his eyes and glare at me.

"Out of all people, Lady Sheanely. Out of all people." Nazo said. His face shows emotionless and boredom.

"Quite you..." Draking hissed at Nazo.

"Now now, enough enough." I raised my two hands at them, signaling for them to let the air pulls down a bit. "So, may we begin the extract that that douchebag gave to me?" I said to Nazo who seems shows a hint of anger but subsided quickly. I smirk.

"Yes, I already brings the extract for you, Lady Sheanely. Here..." Nazo said as he reach something in his pocket and pulls out a vial with a red and purple liquid inside. I grinned while looking at the liquid. "How much?" I said to Nazo.

"Probably 500,000,000 Redisheds Coins..." Nazo bluntly replied to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why does it have to be your coin? I can just convert it." I said to him as I crossed my arms.

"As what France-sama tells me, along with this are trust."

I stared at him and then let out a big sigh, that bastard. "Fine..."

From what I can feel, Nazo grew a smile. "Very well, Lady Sheanely. About Draking too..."

I look over to Draking and notice his eyes widen at the liquid, and them slams his hands in the table. "I will not join anymore to this bullsh**-" he angrily growled at me and Nazo.

I raised my hand, signifying for him to be silent. He did. "Know very well that I know where you live Draking. That's why I bring Nazo here because if you do anything stupid enough, I might as well said to Nazo where Xemelisa was."

True. Nazo was the most faithful person to France. Holding a information on where France's "daughter" was far more than you could expect.

Draking seems to calmed down as he slumped back in his chair. I smirk evilly at him.

"Agree." I said.

* * *

After the two people left. I walk outside, taking a stroll this day. My nation, was pretty much what you always see, factories. Bunch of factories around. I could barely see a buildings in the distance due to the smogs and big factories but I was invulnerable against it anyway.

I touch my nose in disgust as I saw several very poor people in the corner of the factories along with the dirts and garbage.

"That's why I hate working." I muttered under my breathe in disgust seeing this people who hides when my eyes caught them.

"When will that bastard stop?" I groaned as flashback happened...

 _Flashback..._

 _I was in my office doing, what else? Paperworks of course. Then the door opens as I groaned someone. "Can't you see well that I am-" I irritately said to the person as I finally look up and widen my eyes. The person was a male, standing in front of the door while his hands were at his pockets in his cocky pants as he looked at me with a bored expressionless. I gulp nervously and fakely laugh._

 _"H-hi there. Didn't know you're comin'..." I said as France takes a sit on the left couch. I stand and headed on the right couch._

 _"Iki-chan! Please bring me two cups of teas!" I shouted._

 _"Yes!" I heard an answered from Iki. I then looked back at France. He seems staring right into my soul with that crimson eyes of him.  
_

 _"So what brings you here to be interested?" I ask. Nervously fidgeting around._

 _"I've notice often... there's a hidden criminal that notices in my nation... and there this thing." He said as he reach something at his pocket and brings out a crystal. Purple crystal. I gulp as I felt myself sweating._

 _"We-well... maybe-" I tried to say something but when I blink. I was in a wall, a hand of France was around my neck as I struggled hardly to fry it off. He shows a crystal again and crushed it completely as pieces falls on the floor and dispersed quickly. I look at France as he coldly glared at me._

 _"That crystal, was one of my weaknesses inside it when I check it to Critical." He coldly remarked to me._

 _I swallowed hard as my body started to shake in fear. My plan..._

 _"Do you intend to put a war between us? Vel?" He said to me, his cold voice along with his cool air shivers my body, "I could just broke Chaosses-sama's rule and made a war in you worlds-" He said to me but cut in his sentence when we heard a loud gasp behind followed with something breaking._

 _Me and France turns towards the voice and saw Iki staring both of us, eyes wide as she put her hands in her mouth. There's a mess on the floor with a hot liquid of the tea spread in the floor and broken and pointed shards of pieces from the cup._

 _Silence spread across us. I just stared at Iki and avert my gaze towards to France. I felt his grip tightened as I struggled and cough. I heard a loud sigh coming from France as he released his grip to me. I fell in the floor and cough painfully as my throat was hot and my neck was marked in red._

 _"Mark my words." He said to me as I blink and he suddenly vanished. I stared to where he was standing before and cough as I felt a stinging feeling in my throat. Iki came over to my side and helps me._

Flashback ends...

I kick a rock and it bounces off in the water and not too long enough began to sink down. After that event, I hardly made a plan on invading Redisheds territory again. He was always serious, even he lacks a complete knowledge, he knows how to bring it down even my knowledge was crash upon hearing my plan was caught that it shouldn't been leave a mark behind.

"Stupid..." I murmured, I was angry at that man who didn't returned at me. That's why I'm suspicious why that man didn't returned. But I hate myself more because I'm the one started this anyway. I sighed as I sat on the smooth rock. I was near the riverbank, beautiful jacaranda trees everywhere and a smooth green grass. I just stared in the water, seeing my own reflection. I glared.

 _"Mark my words..."_

His last warning to me echoes through my mind. I was going to plan about sabotaging his nation using his weakness. One of his weakness was tiredness, drowsiness and emotional. He hardly shows emotion that's why I planned to weakened him while sabotaging his nation. I didn't plan to hurt him but he somehow cared his nation just like me and the others. I thought at first that he was ignoring his own nation that he preferred strength over his own self and others.

I stand up in my place as I turned around. I stop and narrowed my eyes and look back, 'What was that?' I look around suspiciously. The moment I turned around, something underneath shaken a bit. Whatever that was, it is suspicious.

Out of nowhere, I find something at the corner of my eye and look up in the distance. I saw a meteor headed to a certain forest, a green meteor. My eyes widen a bit and narrowed once again. Whatever this was, this is something...

* * *

I activated my Holder's form. I was now wearing a a purple large cape attached to my black-obsidian smooth armor with a pointed edges, wearing through my feet through my neck. There's four tentacles that seems attached just above my ear, two on the left and two on the right (you can't exactly tell because it's either above her ear or... just covering by her hair).

I was somewhere in the forest. The meteor just collapsed in the ground and released a green energy, the only one person who could use a complete green energy is Traks himself but somehow this is a weird feeling to me. I've heard several reports about something falls in the sky in the Heaveniers and Redisheds as well. A black meteor and a white meteor.

I cut through trees and obstacles that intend to slow me down with ease. I was still running to the place but somehow confuses me why I didn't find it yet. It should be near by now...

With a swing, a cut in half a bunch of bushes in my way as I halted. Staring with wide eyes and suspicious in the wide crater before me.

In the middle of the crater, a mature woman was standing. Her appearance is: A straight worn ponytail, colored sea-foam green haired.. She wears a white bikini styled suit with small black and green pieces. She's wielding a very long lance. And what I got the most is her eyes, a complete dark violet colored.

We seems to be staring at each other as the air tension every seconds passed. A gust of wind comes fort then silence again, in a blink of an eye, I notice I was blocking the woman's sudden attack. I gritted my teeth as I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

'She just came out of nowhere and attacks me!?' I angrily thought as I pushed her back as she dashed backward and disappeared suddenly and I felt she was behind me. I turned around just I was raising my sword to blocked the strike. Our swords interlocked, shadows loomed over the face of the woman as her face shows boredom yet struggling body.

I then smirk, strength eh? Not for me!

I quickly rolled out of the way after the woman's sword impacted the ground. She quickly noticed me and dashed at me again, sidestepping her as she dashed passed me and bashed her head through the tree. I heard her groaned as she gets up quickly and look behind towards me who's waving my arms in the air, taunting.

"Come here!" I wave playfully, this woman's easy to lure.

The woman her eyes and growled, yelling as she dashed faster this time and started to stab everywhere from me but I dodge most of her attacks and some I had to deflect using my tentacles. This goes on until I got bored and decided to attack now.

I pushed away the woman as she got some distance and I instantly pointed one of my tentacles at her as the tip glowed and release a very thin laser towards her in milliseconds. The woman probably saw this and instantly rolled out of the way, in her wake a smoke rising where my laser hits. I grinned.

This time, I didn't do much anything than letting my tentacles to the job. Laser after laser and whenever the woman's near, the tentacles reacted by swatting the woman away from me. I now see the tired look face of the woman.

The woman drop her weapon in as she slowly step back, panting really hard as sweats run across her tired skin, a cracks bikini suit.

She slowly collapsed to the ground backwards. Then a warm light engulf her closing my eyes in the process and subsided quickly and when I look, a different person lying on the ground. A still matured woman. Her appearance is: a long curled light blond with a long bangs neatly framing her face, hair spread on the ground. Wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. Her face was distorted peace with a few cuts showing in her body.

Suddenly, a light covers me. The light vanish shortly as I tried to regain my balance as I panted hard, yeah, I'm still born a human with immortal powers in a transformation. Damnit, it's unfair that they can overused their Holder's form, I feel so damn useless... Maybe I overtime my transformation than I usually does.

"Yeah maybe that's it..." I regain my breathing as look at the woman, she seems bigger than me. I sweatdropped as I look around. I can't just leave this woman alone here. An image of carrying this woman with myself looking passing out.

I just can't help but glared at those melons in the woman's chest then looks at my chest.

Shaking my head as I sigh. Might as well do it...

I came closely to the woman's side and put my arms underneath and started to lift her.

A few minutes of walking...

"Oh my... can't do... it..." I muttered to myself as I carefully placed the woman down, placing her back on the bark of the tree. We're near my nation but somehow my body can't overdo itself due to my transformation as I pant hard and slumped myself beside the woman. Then drowsiness started to invade me.

"Damnit... I can't... just sleep here..." I said to myself as I took a quickly glance at the woman and slumped my head at her shoulder. I'm just at her shoulder's height...

Maybe a nap wouldn't be bad... I accepted the sleepiness as I slowly closed my eyes and let my drowsiness takes over me as I left my conscious very slowly... after I heard a shuffle beside me.

 **End of Veliza's POV...**

* * *

 **"El Azar"...**

The place was dark somehow but a large ball of light can be find. Four orbs appeared at the directions of the large ball of light. On the top, we can find a red orb with a very small white flame in the middle, swaying gratefully. On the right (our perspective view is left) is a blue orb with a very small black flame in the middle. Below, a violet orb with a very small green flame in the middle. On the left (our perspective view is right) is a green orb. But surprisingly, there's no flame can be find. The four orbs was circling around the ball of light after they appeared.

"So what now?" Neptune said as she stared at the sphere of light and the orbs that was circling around it.

"Perhaps... White Heart along with Black Heart and Green Heart started to appear... I guess I could send you Neptune now... Though even if they could help you, know well that the Gamindustri you'll see when you returned was not the Gamindustri you all will know." The stoic man said, appearing to be behind Neptune along that seem to be a girl.

"Ready Miss Neptune?" the girl said.

"At the very beginning girl! Start the **Mysterious Purple**!" Neptune said as she suddenly vanished the air.

There was an eerie silence at the man and the girl as they stared in the sphere and the orbs. Then they noticed the green orb that has a very small violet flame.

The stoic man appeared to be smirking against the dark area. "Lady Compile Heart..." the man took a step and bow in respect.

There was no answer, then a sigh out of nowhere came, "What is it do you want again from me?" A mature voice said.

"What he wants!? He already corrupted our game! Why do we need again to give him what ever he wants!?" Another voice said, female. Completely angry and irritated at the same time.

"Now now Idea... he didn't corrupted our reality game. He corrupted it through the story."

"And so we give him again what he wants!?"

There was no answer quickly, "I don't really... but we don't have control over , we are not the creator of this site, only our game."

An annoyed sigh came, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Sure." the woman's voice said. "Now back to what I say, what is it do you want?"

The stoic man was now grinning as he pointed his finger at the girl behind.

"Activate Cheat Engine and Author Heart."

* * *

 **(DISCLAIMER #2)**

 **Again, I just used Compile Heart and Idea Factory as a character. THEY ARE A DEVELOPER OF A GAME NOT A CHARACTER!**

 **But using them as a character was mine, not their names. Cheat Engine and are not mine either.**

 **was created by Xing Li. And about the Cheat Engine who created it... well I can't the find the creator but I'm telling you that IT'S NOT MINE-!?**

Unknown: Oof!

 **The what are you doing here?**

Unknown: I don't know! I just suddenly appear here!

 **How did you break the those 'wall'!?**

Unknown: Like I said again, I. Don't. Know! Okay!?

 **You're just like _him_ after all, perverts appearing out of nowhere...**

Unknown: The hell did you say?

 **Oh! Nothing, well I'm closing the fanfiction now-**

Unknown: *gasp* NO! Wai-


	8. Chapter 8 - A Foe

**The Quote I want to post in this chapter:**

"A prowess, along with unstoppable toughness and tactics,  
May I hope I'm not wrong how fast will they live..."

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A Foe Who Have Showned**

 **Traks POV...**

"Hah... sweet..." I said, smiling. Acon sent a message to me three days before, the Strangers of the Chaosses was brought to my place and I held them a precious time. A title holds by those people could bring my nation full blast of reports about staying them in my 'house'. I already know them all, they wanted to head to head back into their dimension back with our help. I gladly help them but to make a portal, all of us Holders combine can make a complete portal from somewhere that the Chaosses wasn't know. I know it's not hard making a portal to a certain dimension, but if isn't under the Chaosses influence or rule, it will be hard to create it. Only a certain Master can do it.

I look up in the ceiling before me. This is my room. It was an interesting technical room. A soft white fluffy bed, a moving bookshelf in the right of my room whenever I wanted to read. On my left... is a wall. A green wall with a green numbers written everywhere. But there's a green button in the middle.

Maybe guys I should explain some of you past days. On the first day they've arrived here. One of my Hunters, the Inner Hunter, Syakiru Dimente. He was the fastest hunter out of five. He was the laziest person. Doing nothing every day but he was serious in his motives. He brings the Strangers in my 'house'. I gave them rooms every each of them but some decided to sleep one another which I didn't mind in the slightest. On the second day. Saizen returns to me after scouting the area that I said. He said to me that there's a woman and a little girl there. He almost consider the woman as the mother of the child but somehow he just theorize it without complete proof. From what he can tell to me. He said that the outfit of the woman was weird and gothic-like witch. I accepted his explanation and dismissed him. On the third day. I've noticed something weird from one of the Strangers, Mina. She was always staring in the window from one of the hallways, looking through the city, but I can fastly tell that she's not interested in the city... she's perhaps looking someone. Acon did not return from scouting after I ordered him to go in the Hunting Forest but I have faith in that boy. He got something up to his sleeves even he's the lowest Hunter, you cannot underestimate the likes of him.

And now was the day I'm expecting a meteor. Yes, a meteor. Each of those days, three meteors already appeared from the other nation. I'm already expecting that it will happen any sooner for now. But somehow... I waited and nothing happened yet. I always looks through the window for any signs of meteor that maybe will appear.

I move aside and sat in my bed as I stand and leave my room. Going to leave my 'house', when I suddenly met up with the guys.

"Ah, Traks-san!" Histoire said. They're all was in the kitchen where I passed by. My kitchen was kinda wide, perfect to be both a kitchen or a diner area.

"Hello everyone and good morning." I greet them with a smile.

"It is afternoon Traks." IF said with out looking away from her pink phone.

"Oh, my bad guess I think about too much in my bed." I scratched the back of my head.

Everyone slowly turn away from their doings and look at me, even Compa who was cooking. I look everyone as I noticed their stares.

"What are you guys staring at?" I asked.

"Oh my..." Histoire said, kinda flustered.

I look at her raising an eyebrow then remembered what I said.

"I-i-it's not like that!" I frantically said while waving my arm in my face, blushing a bit.

Everyone slowly calms down, "Geez... I almost think what the heck you're doing." IF said, her cheeks was red a bit when she looks at me then back to her cellphone.

I sigh in relief as everyone turns back to their doings. Rom, Ram and Sena was reading with Nepgear, maybe that book came from one of my libraries perhaps. Chika and Mina was having conversation while helping with Compa cooking.

Well, I guess I go eating with them. "By the way, any of you gals knows everyone here?"

"We just know Syakiru, Saizen and Acon." IF said as she stand in her sit putting her phone away.

"And Sena too!" Sena said while she look away from the reading as she wave her arm up to me. I wave back as she returned reading with the three.

"After eating gals, mind some or someone will come with me?" I said to them.

"Why, is it some quest?" IF said.

"Far more to that, you'll come?" I ask her.

"Sure, no problem. The more the merrier I guess." she shrugged.

"Settled then." I smirk.

* * *

After eating lunch. Me, IF, Compa, Nepgear and Histoire arrived in a place where we should fight some time from the monster out here in the Hunting Forest.

"Where are we going actually?" IF said as she looks around.

"We're going to my friend, he knows every way we can find in the Hunting Forest that we can fight a monsters." I replied.

"I cannot say that this forest was either bad or good." Histoire commented.

"So, what kind of monster we will find?" Compa said.

"Mostly, wolves, snakes and gorillas. As well as Etree and the Secret Hunters." I said, groaning at the two names in the last.

"Etree and the Secret Hunters?" Nepgear tilted her head.

"Etree was the annoying person, specifically, not a person but a tree. He was a fake tree that always blends in the nature around the forest but I usually get spotted him because he changes appearance whenever he moves. About the Secret Hunters, or more I could say was Anti-Hunters."

Compa and Nepgear gasp, "So this Secret Hunters was threat?" Nepgear said.

"More like a threat. They are very fast, almost the same as us. They may be dump but they're no fool to mess around." I said, my voice was serious.

We stop when we have a good distance from a cave in front of us. The inside was dark, very dark. Then a slowly, a single individual slowly appeared.

"Ah, Lucin." I greeted. I raised my palm to greet him. The person, named Lucin, do the same. His appearance is: Half of his face was covered in a metallic surface, have a black eye with a mysterious cat eye pupil. Wearing a skin tight suit that covers all his body except his neck up to his head. Carrying a large laser gun with a blade attached both at the top and below behind his back.

"Likewise, Sir Traks. Usual?" He said. I smiled as nod he nods in return, slowly turning around but stop when he noticed everyone behind me.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is this the Strangers that rumored always talk about?" he said.

"Yes, the one with wool sweater was Compa. The large overcoat was IF, the one with that looks like wearing a uniform was Nepgear and the tome, Histoire." I introduced them as bow their head. They greeted Lucin.

"In return, my friends. It maybe different this time, sir?" he said, referring to me.

"No, the same as usual way." I said as he nod then turned around as he walk. We walk after him towards the cave.

Histoire suddenly walk beside me. "I'm curious about this dimension of yours, mind telling me some details about something?" her voice was curious a bit.

I smiled, "Every nation has a description. The Holders, or us, reflected also the way the nation was." I said

"So you mean, the way you act is the way your city act." Histoire said remembering something about me that I was either crazy and energetic or just in a haste.

I nod, "Earthenious was the most advanced nation out of four. The fastest and the most agile of mine." I pridefully said.

"I'm surprised that even under the great technology, the nature around was still beautiful."

"I take things nuetral between technology and naturality."

"I can sense that you're a person that is willing to do everything for your nation." Histoire warmly said.

My movements seems slowed down a bit but it returns to its usual pace. Histoire noticed this, "Is something wrong?" She said, her voice was worried.

I smiled happily, "Yeah... I'm fine. I'm just..." I said but cut.

"We're here, sir." Lucin said as he move away towards one of the computers.

There was a large green circle in the middle of the room. Several computers was placed either on the desk or left attached in the wall of the cave. The room was large like dome way.

"Is this like... a secret base?" IF said, little amazed at the computers that seems high tech.

"Precisely, my friend. Only Traks-sama can know this place and the other Hunters." Lucin said as he sat down across the room and began to type at the computer faster than they know where he already start.

"Please stand inside the circle." Lucin ordered without looking away from his computer. I and the rest nod as we walk towards the circle.

But somehow... I have a bad feeling that something's gonna happen...

Then there's suddenly a growl behind. We all turned back and widen our eyes. Green wolves was blocking the only way. They're ready to lunge at us when a large laser suddenly killed the monster, dispersing it quickly.

"Everyone! Entered the circle quickly! I take care of this monsters!" Lucin said as he fired another large laser killing another wolf that dare to come closer near us.

IF was fighting also behind while Compa covered and Histoire was... I don't know how she attack but she raised her palm up pointed it to a group of wolves that suddenly fell down. I summoned my sword as I slash quickly at the wolf that jump towards him. But the monster keep pouring in endlessly as the others slowly losing an energy.

'This is bad.' I thought, I'm not yet fully tired because I had alot of energy to dash, dodge and attack but I have no complete explosive damage to end an endless monster.

"Sir! The portal was ready! Enter now!" Lucin said.

"Iffy! Histy! Ge-ge! Come on!" Compa said, who was slowly backing away towards the circle who was now shining brightly.

"Right after you!" IF said.

"Coming!" Histoire replied.

"Let's hurry up Traks-san!" Nepgear said to me as I nod.

We all entered the circle when suddenly. A glass suddenly popped out below and covered the group inside like a dome.

I look towards Lucin who was firing and fighting at the enemy. Heseems not yet tired because her moves was still fast but he seems struggling. He can't last long.

"Lucin! Lucin! Enter now!" I ordered as I pondered in the glass.

Lucin looks at me, he smiled. "Don't worry, sir. A true GunBlade Hunter always hunts down!" He then turned towards the endless wolves.

I widen my eyes when I saw at the corner of my eyes was a wolf tearing through the computers.

Then bright light suddenly engulf me along with the people inside.

* * *

"Iffy, Histy, Ak-ak... wake up guys..." a soft yet sad voice said.

I can't seem to move. All was... black, darkness. My eyes was closed until I opened it and inhale the air. I sit up and groaned as I finally exhale, only after it hearing a yelp near me.

I look up and notice Compa, my eyes got a bit blurry. "Wh-what happened..." I murmured as I put the palm of my hand in my forehead.

"You three just passed out..." She said.

I heard a groaned then look beside and noticed IF and Histoire getting up slowly.

"IF and Traks?" Histoire said as she look at me then at IF.

"Everything's fine." I said to her. I then look at IF who nod then back to Compa who was looking around.

"Where... are we?" She said. I then looked around. Everything was... opposite. Instead of a green livelful trees changes into a dark, sinistering feeling trees. The cloud was dark like there's a rain coming down. I widen my eyes when I know this place.

"Guys! Stand!" I quickly shouted as I hastily stand then raised my sword when I block something... or block an attack from someone.

Everyone widen their eyes when we got a look on someone. A woman to be specify. Her appearance is: A very long braided hair that almost reaches to her feet, pale skin and a black eyes. Wearing a black skin tight suit with a dark green lining towards her stomach making a crest that looks like a the head of a wolf.

I glared at the woman as we parted away. Then the woman grin, "Ah, its been a long time since I met your blade clashes my own, Traks." she said, her voice was held a malicious and maniac tone, like a person who was expecting to win in the end. I then look at her sword, a long black handle with a green jagged blade, in the very tip of the sword there's a color of a blood.

I winced out of nowhere, then put my hand in my shoulder, only to feel something hurtful there. I put away my hand and look at it. There's a blood, on my shoulder.

"Ak-ak..." Compa said to me as she looks worried on what's happening now.

Then suddenly two figure appeared behind Compa and IF as they hold them. A rope came out of nowhere then captured Histoire as they all struggled to get free.

"Compa! IF! Histoire-!?" I called them but suddenly I felt a cold steel slash my arm.

"AHH!" I yelled in pain. My sword dropped down as I put my other hand to hold my limp arm who was bleeding pretty badly.

"Hahahaha! You shouldn't left your eyes off your enemy!" The woman chuckled evilly.

I look over at the Compa, IF and Histoire who was struggling away from the people's grasp.

"Secret Hunters." I growled at those people who seems back away a few inches but still holds the hostage. I turned around and look at the woman.

"So this is all your plan all along?" I said to the woman. She raised an eyebrow at while giving me sly smile, "Quick as a lightning, Traks. What I always expected anyway." she said.

"You know you can't kill this people, they're under the watch of the Masters and Chaosses-sama! If you kill them, you know what will happen!" I yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "I can't kill them... but I can suffer them." she replied as she gives me the biggest grin she had. I widen my eyes I blink then she disappear. Only to blink again and she appeared in front of me and slash me horizontally. I raised my other arm as I tried to block but yelled in pain as it hit my arms.

I stumbl, my breathing was ragged and wincing everytime. Both of my arms are both limp and hanging like a handkerchief in the air.

'It... hurts...' I thought as I tightly closed my eyes. I reoppened them as I saw the woman putting her index finger under her chin as she thought something. I then looked around, noticing there's more Secret Hunters around the place. I look over at the three who was held captured, tied down as all the hunters looks at my pathetic state.

This was very rare to see a Holder, almost beaten up and like begging for mercy. It is a very shameful way.

I look back at the woman who changes an expression into a pleased one, "Ah, yes. A good choice. A very, very, VERY good choice." She grinned evilly at me. "There's gonna be a choosing time." I widen my eyes when she said those words.

I hate choosing, a lot. Because I know it will be either hurting and guilty or some horrible. That's why I both equalize my city's technologies and my nature's cleanliness. Because if I choose either one of them, it will become imbalance to others as well.

I growled, "Damnit..." I said to myself as I tried to carry my arms as I tried to stand, only to find one of my knees fell on the ground. I was... exhausted? I don't know how, but this Secret Hunters perhaps holds one of the weakness that us hunters don't wanted to: Tiredness.

The woman raised a first finger, "First. You and Lucin will be spared. But this friends of yours will follows me in the fortress."

Lucin. I hope that he's OK. But I know that he's not dead. This damn woman was planning this after all.

She raises another finger, "Or, you will take the place of your friends while Lucin will die and this friend of yours will wonder in this forest. Alone." she grinned widely even more.

She knows that I will pick the second one. I clench my fist hard but instantly released it because of the pain. But something ain't right here...

"I gave you a message that you will stop this, Acania... why you didn't listen?" I said to the woman who now I called Acania.

"Easy, I can be manipulative as I wanted to. Of course you'll know me other than everyone else. So you know perhaps what's my goal is."

I look over Compa, IF, Histoire and Nepgear. They seemed to know what I will choose because their eyes widen, when I smiled at them.

Looking back at Acania who was tapping her foot in the ground in a normal pace. I sighed defeatedly, "Just promised me that none of your hunters will hunt this people down. You know what will happened-"

"Syakiru Dimente on service."

There was a whisk of movements that seems to move around as the hunters each of them crying out in pain. Acania seems shock as she tried to get away from me... or specifically, a person that tried to attack her that was in front of me.

All the hunters around slowly falls in the ground. I take a look at the person if front of me. A male. His appearance is: A tight black skin suit, tanned skin. He was wearing a steel helmet that covers his head that has a menacing edges. Holding to be a pair of dagger gauntlet. He turned to me and I saw that part of his helmet didn't covers his eyes that I can see a glowing green eyes under the shadow of the helm.

He held out his hand as I nod and quickly accept his help. I felt my energy returning now.

"Syakiru! Don't just run off like that!" Another voice said behind me. I look back and saw another person, Acon.

Once he came near us, he put his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breathing, "Just don't surprise me like that, Syakiru." He said under his ragged breathe.

Syakiru did not respond as he, was, staring intently at the woman who didn't seem unfazed an the sudden change of situation.

"Acon. Help those people." I said to Acon without turning around. Then I disappeared as well as Acania disappeared as well.

I found myself afloat in the sky, further down below with several fifty meters above. Then a sound appears as I look in front of me and notice Acania charging at me. I quickly raised my sword to block her attack, I try to retaliate but she effortlessly dodge it.

"Acania... you are nearing my nerves right now." I said to her. My voice shows a hint of anger in it. I parried her attack as we got closer to each other.

"Didn't you once said, 'If a sword interlocked with another sword, they've already sworn.', isn't it right?" She said to me. As she disappeared in front of me and started to attacked me in my blind spot. I barely dodge her stab attack when I turned around as she tried to horizontally slash me after the attack while I duck and force myself to put a distance from her.

We exchanges attacks after attacks, counter after counter. One of us neither to lose down as one of our flames rages around the earth who's going to devour the wood.

"I hereby ordered to stop this!" I said. I dodge another one of her attacks as I counterattacked her, she dodge out of the way.

She stop as she look at me, her grin was long gone when we started fighting. Her face was serious. She sigh, then she slowly turned around and 'walks' away.

I was a bit taken aback on what she's doing right now. Leaving an unfinished fight.

"Where are you going?" I ask. My guard was low down as I know that she's also. She stopped without turning around at me then looked up in the sky.

I look up and widen my eyes in shock. There was a person in above us in a distance.

"Jimmy-sama..." I murmured.

Jimmy was looking down at us. His eyes gave us a chilling spine near to our bone. I adored my similar Master because he was an inventor of earthen technologies. But she may as well can lift my nation, worlds and dimensions without breaking a sweat.

"Acania. You have yet broken another rule in this time. How much scold does it takes for you to stop?" Jimmy said to Acania who was look straight towards her with a slightly downward head. She didn't seems to respond. Shadows was looming above her upper face.

"Forgive me, Jimmy-sama. As well as I ask forgiveness for Chaosses-sama." She said. Her sword vanished as well as she.

I look straight from where Acania once was. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt erupted me as well as I felt the air with sadness around.

'So... she was just asking an attention from me?' I thought. I look at my empty hand as I opened it and look for it a second.

I sighed. 'I knew something was ain't right there.'

I flew downward towards where the others are. 'If you can hear my thoughts Acania. Sorry for being serious.'

* * *

In a distance, we could see a woman staring in the window.

She seems to nod as she placed the palm of her hand under her chin, "Yeah..."


	9. Chapter 9 - Learning the Past

**The Quote I wanted to post in this chapter:  
**  
"Accelerating your life means moving on with a new one,  
Turning a U-turn, turning yourself once more..."

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - "If you wanted to know your future, you must get used of your past." - Sena Cycastia**

 **Traks POV...**

I was running, no, WE are running. Histoire, IF, Compa, Syakiru and Acon along with Saizen are running towards Acania's fortress.

Before Acania arrived, no one noticed, that Nepgear is missing out. Histoire found out before we decided to left the forest.

And Histoire finding out that Nepgear was close in the air with a strange aura.

Saizen arrived to aid us, he's quite glad that we're safe but not the time to be dwelling.

I don't know the problem, but I couldn't help but saw a glimpse of a green color in the distance.

* * *

 **? POV...**

I groaned in pain as I stir in my place. I shakily place my palm on my forehead. I was sweating hard as wept in off in my face.

"Goodness..." I sigh in relief as I opened my eyes and look the new place around me. What just... happened...?

I thought tiredly. Then snapped.

I was with the others... we escaped after Lucin tried to protect us. Where am I?

"Onii-chan?..." I whisper, my body was shaking in, fear. Fear. The place I was is... haunted. I could literally almost see a glint of red glowing eyes around me in the darkness.

I shriek back much further back at me. Only to find stopping by the a hard place who caught me off guard as I whimper then turned around. I sighed in relief that it was just a bark of the tree. I look back in front of me, appearing to be I was in a clearing.

I get feel of chill up my body. It was cold. The atmosphere was not that very cold but due to my outfit that is a bit worn out. The coolest air can get inside me.

I tried holding up my body while rubbing arms to get more warm.

I started to walk from the clearing where I was. As I recall my important day here.

* * *

"Nepgear-chan?" Sena said, finding me staring in the balcony.

I turn my head, then look at him. "What troubles you, Nepgear-chan?" she asked as she walk towards me and stand beside.

"You seemed distance." she suggest.

"I... don't know really..." I quitely murmered turning my head once again looking at the large city of Earthenious.

The place, was lookalike from Planeptune. Such industrial nation with obsessed to a great revolution mean while Planeptune, even a progressive nation, still on its own entertainment products such as games and others. This nation, Earthenious, was by far the mixing both far more than progressed of Planeptune and towered over Leanbox with a clean, peppy nature even the slight changes, it triggers me to remember a place where our homes once.

Sena was quite for a second before responding, "I see... you must be recalling the place you once said to us, Planeptune perhaps?"

I look at Sena for a bit widening my eyes. Her face was still focus in thoughts. I know a bit more of her, her brother hasn't returned yet after taking us from the gates when we ventured in the city to be met Syakiru and escorted us from Traks.

Still, I have a hard time that a child like Sena, could have something interesting to play other than my hardware addiction.

Sena smiled for a while. "You know, it's better know the past, because if you don't, you don't know your following future either." she said, I'm listening to her despite now looking in the city.

"Everyone wanted not to look the past considering they've faced troublesome or even worse than that. But everyone must, Nepgear-chan." she turned around and started to leave, closing the door of the balcony after. I stared where Sena walk as my mind recall being with Neptune alot.

* * *

"My my..." a cool mature yet familiar voice found behind me. I widen my eyes as I stop my tracks.

'Is... is it?...' I thought as my eyes are started to cry but I couldn't raised my hands to wiped it out.

"... is that you? Nepgear?" a person said again behind her.

I slowly turns around.

A mature woman. A person was smiling even though shadows was looming and covering her upper face. Her appearance is: A very long worn twintails braids and her bangs was somewhat longer. A black circular D-pad piece with a glowing x's on them. Black skin tight leotard with purple segments and silver along.

"Nept-" I widen my eyes as I started losing consciousness and dropped on the ground.

* * *

"Nep Jr..." a female voice said. This one is a warm one.

I wanted to move but somehow I stiffened.

"Nepgear..." another female voice said. This one is the same as the mature but warmer.

I then remembered the day when I me, Uni, Rom, Ram, IF and Compa at the verge of losing fighting to save our sisters.

That's the day when my transformation returns to me.

"What a nice day..." a soothing voice said, I quickly found out a figure appeared in front of me.

A person was wearing a farmer style clothing. By person I mean, a boy. The darkness around me change into a farmer field. I can see in the distance some farmers as well. His appearance is: Brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Welp! I can have a nice nap for awhile now before she returns home." He said to himself as he laid his back on the bark of the tree. He put his two hands behind his head to add up some comfortable.

"Hello?" I said to him but he seem didn't respond as he mind his own world. I wanted to come closer but out of my corner of my eye. A person emerged.

"Papa! Papa I'm home!" a little girl said as she started to walk towards here. Her appearance is: Black shoulder length hair with a bit white color at its end, tanned skin and white eyes. She's also wearing like the man was wearing.

"Papa!"

I somewhat was in the way as I tried to move away and give the little girl some space but...

I widen my eyes when the little girl... passed by me? I mean literally passed by me, as if I'm not an obstacle there.

Turning around but the scenery quickly changed before I could fully turn around. The place then changes into darkness a moment before changing again. This time, I was some sort of a city. The surrounding was kinda redish color with a sad and despair feelings.

I only find out that I was in the middle of the road way.

I began to panicked when a certain car was going fast towards me. I noticed the person inside seems to widen his eyes. I tried to get away only to find again...

Passing away from me as if I'm nothing there.

"Wh-what?..." I said totally confused now. My heart skipped a bit, before I heard a explosion. I was frozen in my place, I tried turning around now. And when I did...

Something flew pass at the side of my face, just a few inches away... a wheel of the car that passed just at me. The car has collide to a certain shop, in front was a flame that seems will explode the car any minute. I noticed several people looking at the place, I can see some calling an ambulance already... but... but...

But what caught my attention the most is the person inside. I thought HE was alone...

But there's a small girl in his arms in his lap, protecting it while smiling, despite his current situation...

His foot was twisted uncomfortable in a disturbing way while blood seeps through. Several cuts and wounds are there. But...

I started to shake in my position as I stared at him. He seems fine... but on closer look...

He looks dead... while smiling because...

There's a metal jutting out of his chest. I couldn't take it...

Eve-everything was random all of a sudden!

"Nepgear!" a faint voice shouted.

I tried to move... but couldn't... Onii-chan... please...

"Nepgear! Nepgear!" a voice shouted again but it seems a bit clearer.

Dropping to my knees as I put let hands to cover my mouth... tears slowly flows in my eyes... Onii-chan... please...

"Nepgear!" a shouted voice could be hear.

"ONII-CHAN!" I shouted

* * *

I suddenly woke up while shouting at the same time pushing something that blocks me from siting up.

"Woah there!" a male voice said, groaning.

I tried to open my eyes slowly.

My vision was blurry as I just noticed four... no six figure to be exact, if you include a person at my side. Then my vision started to focus.

"Ge-ge, are you alright?" Compa said while kneeling down at my height. IF kneel at the other side while Histoire leveled down to my level.

"What happened Nepgear? Are you hurt?" IF said asking me worriedly.

"I'm fine Iffy... just... I'm kinda bit dizzy..." I replied.

"Maybe because of that wolf that tries to destroy the computer that seems malfunctioned the place into random." Histoire said to me.

"Something's... wrong with Nepgear..." IF said, taking a little step back. And Compa seems too.

"Wait, what's wrong?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

The two person behind seems shock because their eyes widen while looking at me. Then somehow their face turns serious then they motion something near me. I look beside and look at the other person that seems widen his eyes, he stand and walk towards the person.

"Acon-san... Syakiru-san... Saizen-san... what's going on?" I ask, completely afraid on what's going on. I saw flashes in the sky, looking up I saw Traks fighting... someone.

"Onii-chan?..." I widen my eyes... but something isn't right about her.

"Nepgear." Histoire's voice interrupt me as I turned to her. Her face seems serious.

"I saw you with Neptune... but I cannot say that's Neptune...yet." She avert her gaze as she looks up while IF and Compa do the same.

"What... do you mean... she's not Onii-chan yet?" I said, puzzled yet concerned.

"Look at her eyes." Histoire said.

I look back up in the sky as I tried to look for Onii-chan... upon interlocked sword with Traks-san. I take a quick look at her eyes. Her eyes was colored in a complete green.

"She was different..." the nurse commented.

"It's hardly to tell if that's Neptune!"

" **Cross Combination!** " yelled up in the sky as she strike Traks, sending him flying down, upon crashing creating a small crater in its place.

"Ak-ak!" Compa shouted worriedly as she tried to walk towards him, only find Acon putting a hand on her shoulder before she could move.

"Compa-san, leave this to Traks-sama." He said to Compa, intently staring at her.

"I'm not pepped up yet! HERE I GO!" Traks energy exploded as he dashed very fast, his figure was blurry as he charged towards Neptune. In his wake a much larger crater.

Compa only look at Traks then Acon before nodding. They hurriedly went to my side.

"Thank you..." I said as both of them carries me. I felt a stiff and painful in my sides, also felt a little airhead.

"You okay there, Nepgear?" IF ask me. We started walking a bit further away from the fight but the clashing of swords in the air still rings out in my ears.

I nod looking at her while they help me sat up on the stone. Compa started to check on me if I had any injuries, only to find a slight bruise in my sides.

"What's wrong with your sides, Ge-Ge?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow for a moment then sat beside me.

"I... I don't know... everything felt dizzy... what's wrong with Traks fighting Onii-chan? And why are you guys surprised about me?" I asked.

"I can explain you Nepgear about what happened to you after you fell unconscious, but to why we're surprised about you, Syakiru-san might explain specifically since he's expert about this." the tome fly over me, Syakiru on her tracks while IF, Acon and Saizen watch Traks and Neptune fight in the distance.

"It started..." the tome began.

 **End of Nepgear's POV...**

* * *

Before Nepgear awakes...

 **3rd Person POV...**

A woman held a unconscious girl on her hands, her face shows no emotion other than her evil grin. She then raised her palms and put it on her sides. Green lines that look like nerves slowly spread through the girl's body.

"If Lady Acania can't do it... then I can... so she'll be proud of me..." Her raspy chilly voice sent the air turns colder.

Traks and the others was closely arriving to the fortress when he notice a glint of green close by. Everyone turns into a halt as Traks raised his palm.

"What's wrong Traks?" IF said, Traks looks at them, everyone raised an eyebrow as he pointed between the trees, there was a green light shining in the distance.

They slowly approached and widen their eyes what they see. Nepgear's body was slowly turning greenish every seconds as well a light radiating from her. A woman was still holding her sides.

"A little bit close... almost there..." the woman said.

"NEPTUNE! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Histoire emerged, she seems partly angry and confused on why she's doing this.

The woman quickly let go of the girl because of surprised from a sudden voice. The girl dropped on the ground as the green light slowly subsided but the strongest part maybe a few minutes.

"Histoire, do know this stranger?" Traks said, drawing out his blade made of steel.

"That's Neptune, one of the goddesses that we once tell you back left in our dimension." IF said, taking a stance. She felt something that she's not Neptune in a way.

"That's... her? I think I might be able to object that sentence." Syakiru stated suspiciously. Acon drawing his hand in front as the orb with a circling of beam sword.

IF doesn't like the way Syakiru talk like that. They might be know each other and respect was on their eyes but they are nothing more than just a acquaintance to one self.

Under the helmet of Syakiru, his cold gaze didn't leave the menacing one of IF.

"U-um, Iffy-chan, Kiruru-san... your faces looks scary." Compa sweatdropped while staring at them wide eyes.

It takes half a minute for the two to avert their gazes when they heard a sword clang. Noticing everyone that "Neptune" already engage Traks into a fight.

"Everyone! Help Nepgear out! Acon, heal her!" Traks shouted without looking at them then he and 'Neptune' both disappeared, only to appear above the tree levels until they are in the distance above.

While everyone nod on their going to do. Acon quickly came to Nepgear's unconscious side, the green light was still shone in her sides. He place both of his palms between her sides, it might seem he hesitated since he's not used (or used) doing healing in the sides and it make him feel weird but he nevertheless, started to heal her.

IF and Syakiru quickly let go each other's death stares and started to aid Traks, IF was hesitant but both her and Syakiru was sent flying backwards towards the tree as "Neptune" unleashed a wave attack from them.

"IF-san! Syakiru!" Traks yelled, turning his attention to them giving 'Neptune' a advantage to charge at him.

"Wha-!?" Traks moves sideway, barely avoiding the blade centimeters from his nose. 'Neptune' got another advantage from his shock and kick him in the side sending him flying where IF and Syakiru once who the two was slowly getting up but quickly fell as another weight along with the impact.

"Traks-sama! IF-san! Syakiru!" Acon shouted, still healing the glowing Nepgear that the light slowly subsided into a faint light. The only stronger light is her sides.

The smoke still stays the place where Traks impact the ground. Histoire and Compa runs towards them.

"Watch out! Histoire-san! Compa-san!" Acon yelled stopping the two as the moment of wave energy passed by the two who both unaware of 'Neptune'.

"What!?" Histoire said, frozen from her place as well as Compa before they both look above at Neptune.

"Tsk, almost." 'Neptune' muttered as she darted her dull green eyes avert from the two into the lone person who was in a process.

She grinned evilly at Acon who widen his eyes as she raised her katana high then slash downward, in the midswing, she released a wave of energy. Acon just in time avoided as he carried Nepgear up and jump away.

"Damnit!" Acon grumbled as he summoned his white sphere along with the four beam swords that spins around the sphere in his empty hand.

'Neptune' turns her full attention at Acon that he shot one of his beam sword at her. The beam sword started to attack 'Neptune' who parried and block well enough as if she's not using energy. The other beam swords joined as well, teaming 'Neptune' as she slowly started to annoyed at the swords.

"Is this all you've got?" 'Neptune' unleashed a strong swing at the four swords who exploded into pixels.

"Not at all! Now! **Pointing Accusation!** " Acon yelled as he held his sphere up in the air and many beam swords appeared one by one above him, all pointing at 'Neptune'. All the beam swords charge at Neptune all together, keeping her in bay while he focused once more on healing Nepgear.

Back to Histoire and Compa, both are helping IF and Syakiru standing up.

"Where's Ak-ak?" Compa said as she help IF regained her balance. Just a slight bruised from her knees and a few cracks from her bones.

Syakiru was fine, he was crouching though as he stand. He pointed to where 'Neptune' destroying the beam swords one by one.

"There." he said as everyone looks, they could see a blurry image of a person above 'Neptune'. Appearing to be Traks.

" **Blurring Ashes!** " Traks shouted, starting the woman who looked up giving the beam swords that are left started to attack her. 'Neptune' look back at the swords and got slashed by four swords, managed to block barely the fifth until she got under control once again, though she was now at full alert considering there is another threat around, Traks' blurry body was appearing nowhere around 'Neptune'. He waited, he knows 'Neptune' was both looking at him and the beam swords. 'Neptune' destroyed one of the swords and left only about seven swords left. Traks got the oppotunity and dashed at blinding speed, slashing horizontally but 'Neptune' saw this coming and bend her back backwards, ducking under it as she made in time not to get slashed. Traks disappeared, now his body was not blurry, in front of her. The beam swords around exploded into a small smoke that dissipated quickly.

Traks and 'Neptune' stared at each other until they both dashed.

Meanwhile they fight. Acon already healed Nepgear, IF and Syakiru. Compa and Histoire was neared Nepgear's already normal unconscious body. IF walk towards them then sat beside the two.

"She should be awake by any seconds now." Acon said walking over Nepgear as he place his palm on her head. Syakiru was just standing looking at Nepgear. Until she stirred awake.

 **Back to present...**

Nepgear was now looking above in the sky, to be more specific, looking at the fight taking up in the sky. Purple and green light flashes in the sky.

"Looking at the past..." she said to herself recalling her conversation with Sena.

 _"Maybe... I can do it..."_ she looked above once more and put a determine stare. She stand and transformed flying towards the fight.

"Ge-Ge!" Compa shouted at her, startling the others as they spotted Nepgear flying towards the fight. They've made a horrible face.

"She can't be serious joining the fight!" Acon said.

At Nepgear, she keep following the sparks of light until she found Traks and Neptune interlocked.

"Onii-chan! Do you remember me!?" she shouted. Traks turned his head at her and widened his eyes losing his focus on the enemy in front. 'Neptune' pushed him back away then dashed once again and give Traks a barrage of attacks who focus on dodging the stabbing and slashing while blocking the others.

"Nepgear-san! Leave now! You are not yet in condition to fight!" Traks said not looking at her. But Nepgear didn't listen as her eyes was getting teary.

"Onii-chan! I know you can fight quite well, you are brave always in your HDD even to the other CPUs. But what happened!? Why you suddenly appeared!?" Nepgear shouted, completely frustrated and flustered about what's going on.

 _"You know, it's better know the past, because if you don't, you don't know your following future either."_ Sena's voice echoed from Nepgear's mind.

Somehow, 'Neptune' stopped charging at Traks who was raising his sword to block but after seeing 'Neptune' stopped, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed the dark expression making 'Neptune' by. She turned towards Nepgear whos face was both angry and sadness lingered written in her face.

"You're a annoying pest. Might as well take you first." 'Neptune' charged at Nepgear, who was having a hard time controlling herself.

"Stop right there, Etrees." a new voice said, a familiar voice.

Everyone except Nepgear widen their eyes as they raised their heads much higher to find a person that they encountered before.

"Acania!?" Traks said, his eyes widening. There's something off from Acania's face, she was frowning. A dark shadow loomed over her head making her eyes duller and darker as she look down. Her jagged sword was nowhere to be found. But what caught Traks off guard was a real self of Acania. She was always holding back every time while making fun at her battle, she barely take it seriously even she was punished several times but not as cruel as the one in the Redisheds.

Acania's serious self was making everyone, specially Histoire, IF and Compa confused at the sudden shift of mood held by Acania.

"Lady A-Acania..." 'Neptune' gulped, she can feel the terrifying aura of Acania focusing on her. Acania stared at her for a while then sighed.

"Leave the stranger's body now, I've been punished once again." Acania said.

'Neptune' seemed taken aback but somehow complied as Traks and Nepgear watch in confused. Until something came out of 'Neptune''s mouth. A green light. Her eyes turned into a bright green light as her mouth as well. There was a blinding light for a moment forcing everyone even below, covering their eyes.

The green light subsided slowly before look back at 'Neptune', only to find her at the wooden grasp of what supposed to be a flying tree. A. Flying. Tree.

"Goodness! A flying tree!?" Nepgear said in amazement and shock, her saddened state was replaced by this. Traks' jaw was hanging, as if something ridiculous happened.

Until they recalled what Acania said. Only for a little silence takes the place until...

"THAT'S ETREES!?" Everyone shouted in shocked, completely taken aback even Traks.

All a while, Acania and the Etrees held an amused face with a slight smugness.

* * *

 **Unknown's POV...**

After four days. Four straight days that changes my existence instantly. But during those days, I've got something powerful. Probably stronger than the Holder's form I've had yet to know.

On the first day of our training, I stumble upon a weird stone with a weird power symbol similar to the computer's power symbol. I don't know what happened but when I touched it. Everyone inside me was keep on yelling, I can clearly tell that their cries was pain. Too much pain. I wanted to remove my hand on it, my body refused and clench it harder until I'm the one yelled in pain once more.

On the second and third day. I was completely unaware that I'm not using a energy back in the training. But somehow Xem and Nocios keeps wondering how I'm that so strong. Me neither find it lately, and replied, "I don't know really."

The Infinity inside me was quite after I picked up the stone. And on the fourth day, something changes. I transformed.

Recalling the event once more...

* * *

 **Hi guys! It's been a while now or probably longer. I almost forget about this story of mine. Due to because: of family, personal problems, schools and reading on other fics. So yeah, apologize for a late post.**

 **I wanted to tell you guys, that I'm very grateful for people who's reading this. Views is fine, reviews much better, positive reviews is much way better or eveb PMing me regarding about my story. I gratefuly appreciate it. Thanks again. See yah!**


	10. Chapter 10 - HDD (1)

**The Quote I wanted to post in this chapter:**

"Once the new age awakened, the old age will disperse into nonexistence..."

* * *

 **First day...**

 **Unknown's POV...**

I was, walking in a clearing towards the house. It's nearly a day since Draking disappeared. And that day, where Xemelisa's self, almost break.

Nocios was in the training ground under the house, a wide training ground that could almost fit the Pentagon. Good thing that Xemelisa wanted to cooperate on training with me. Nocios was the strongest since Draking left, but he's not really the strongest, and according to what I've heard him. Xemelisa was something. I don't get it at first but somehow he thanked me for comforting Xemelisa. I'm confused at that part but I shrugged that off.

"Hm?" my thoughts halt when I step something. Lifting my foot up, to find a weird stone with a strange power symbol. I kneel down as I analyze the thing, red and blue lights was flashing in the power symbol.

"What is this thing?" I reached out, for it, only to hear a scream. Scream inside of me.

 _"AHHHH!"_ I heard Lifey and Deathia cries. I tried to talk but somehow my mouth kept close. I clench the stone harder.

 _"Wha-what the!? Lifey! Deathia!"_ Lifeo's voice shouted.

 _"What the hell is going on!? Wha-!?"_ Deatho's voice ring but his voice suddenly static.

 _"Deatho! Lifey! Deathia!"_ Lifeo cried out, _"Unknown-sama! Help us! There's a mons-!?"_ His voice didn't finished as the static once more could be heard.

As that happening, I was both clenching the stone harder and my chest as I felt a hot pain suddenly. Instead the stone break from my death grip, it made my hand bled. Until something flashes to my mind.

I saw Lifey and Deathia in an instance with something pulling them in the darkness faster than I could imagine.

Then I've noticed Deatho, his mouth was open but but appeared at the corner of his mouth as I saw a black spike jutting out of his chest. Then his body was covered in black until he was pulled too.

Lastly, I saw Lifeo, staring right at me. He seems talking to me but I couldn't hear his words until something black pulled his foot towards the darkness below.

"AHHHHH!" I once again yelled as my eyes flashes with red and blue until it turned half red on the left and half blue on the right with a power symbol with a half dark on the left and half white on the right.

A certain picture appeared in my mind. Four orbs, one was purple, the other was black, green and white.

Until I lose my consciousness.

* * *

 **Second day...**

I flutter my eyes open as I groaned in pain as tried to move only to feel a strong headache.

"U-Unknown?..." I heard a door open nearby along with a soft voice whom I recognize.

"Xem?" I said, my throat was dry and itchy. Somehow I can clearly tell that I was in a bed. Looking in front, I noticed her carrying a small bucket with a damp cloth in her hands.

"Well it seemed that you're finally awake." I was startled that I suddenly heard Nocios voice beside the bed. When the heck did he appeared?

"It didn't seemed matter right now anyways." I sigh, as I put my hand behind my neck, rubbing it.

"As for why you're awake..." Nocios motioned something as he sat and reach something behind him. Pulling out a stone with a power symbol... from before...

 _"From before?..."_ I thought confused. I shows a puzzled look from Nocios who noticed his confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nocios furrowed his eyebrows.

"I... I don't know really... I was just walking then..." I trailed off, he heard the Infinities screamed in pain but for somehow. He didn't know why.

"I'm sorry... but I really don't know what happened." I finished, unsure somewhat.

Nocios stared at him before looking back at the weird stone before throwing it at him.

I managed to catch it off guard since I was in deep thought. I raised my eyebrow at Nocios.

"Keep that in you..." He said turning around towards the door. He started to leave but not before giving me a last look.

"...something tells me that you need that." He said, closing the door. Leaving me and Xem alone.

I stared at the door then turned my gaze to the stone in my hand. Something doesn't add up here.

 _HDD..._

I raised my eyebrow as I raised my head while looking around. Xem was watching me with a confused expression, "Unknown?"

I did not mind her. I look back at the stone. Something tells me... tells me...

"Xem, we're going to train right?" I ask, still looking at the stone.

"Yeah. If you want, maybe we could train later before going out from this world. Since you've just-"

"Let's go." I declared.

"Wait, you just wake up. Let me tak-" Xem tried to convinced me.

"I'm sorry but I'm okay. Let's go in the under ground." I stubbornly said.

She was silent before speaking. "Follow me."

* * *

Life I said before, the underground training area was huge as hell. After all, they put a fake forest here, hiding both the house and the underground area.

I was in the middle of a gigantic area, looking around me nothing but stone walls and everything. A large crystal in the middle that lights up all the area with ease.

I stood in front of Xem. Who looks at me with concern.

"Are you sure about this Unknown? You've just wake up somewhat in th-" I cut off her sentence when I raised my hand at her.

"I'm fine, like I said. I need to train, for you guys saves me. I can't help it but somehow angered to my myself where even I couldn't protect nor see what happened where I'm like normal with no happening around me!" My voice was raising slowly until I stomp my foot on the ground. Angrily to myself.

Xem didn't seemed unfazed what I shout but what surprises her is that she stared me through the eyes.

Even if I'm not stronger than them, I wanted to be stronger. Screw that badge going from Rank B where I just arrogantly said to myself that I ended up falling! Forget my old life! My family, my mother, my father, my siste-

I widen my eyes. But... I don't have a sister, only I remembered is my mother and my father... that's all. I've heard that they've died

I winced suddenly. Something flashes my mind.

Xem sighed, but she smiled until it turned into a grin. "Give me what you've got!" she said.

Shaking my head off as the slight pain passed by. Pulling out my sword, raising it in front of me. My sword was: A gray base with a slight blackness in the left outline and a slight whiteness in the right side. The handle was made in a cool looking bronze type that somehow shined in the crystal's light.

Pointing it towards Xem, "We neither. I wished Nocios was here. But I can manage."

And we dashed each other.

As we got near, I started slashing both vertically and horizontally while keeping my feet stay still. Xem did have a weapon. A long black katana with white handle. She was carefully trying to block my attacks, she surprised me with a kind of block that she spun around and block it in time.

Pulling my sword backward and goes in a stab. I was hesitating to do it since I don't wanted to hurt her, so she dodge. Albeit barely though. I jumped back, she suddenly disappeared, in her wake was a smoke that dissipate quickly. My instinct tells she's behind me, I quickly raised my sword, just in time she almost tried to cut me. She was smiling, she was not holding back. But me on the other hand was holding back by making a fatal attack.

"You're holding back." Xemelisa said, sparks was flying in our interlocked weapon. She seems disappointed.

I remembered my words, guess it was. I pushed back harder... but it's weird. I didn't use any large energy. Somewhat I chose small energy which was strong enough to push her.

She disappeared from her place as my sword collide in the ground. Making a small shook.

 _"That's... weird."_ I thought, confused at my sudden strength. Lost in my sudden distraction, I didn't notice that I move sideways, just in time for me to see a blade that was threatening to cut me in half.

Jumping away as I raised my head. Quickly dashing to my left as quickly as I could once I raised my head because Xem was already dashing, despite dodging her with ease somehow, I cannot fully retaliate due to some smokes or that first distraction caused all of this.

 _"Damnit... focus..."_ I thought deeply, sensing around me while still running. Closing my eyes as the whole world tinted in dark blue... I feel a pulse behind me.

 _"Behind!"_ Quickly as the light could spread, I slash behind me while fully turning around. I smirk as I interlocked with a black blade.

"Not that bad. Somehow even you're an agent C going to B, you're still powerful, even Ss or As can outstand the X. Specially Onii-cha-" she said, feeling somehow proud of me but halt, she disappeared.

Looking deep into her almost pupiless eyes. I could see a full worry and a slight anger. Though the anger is still something to me. I know she may love her brother that much, I understand. Though what confuses me is where her anger is directly.

Looking at my palm, four pulse rings my ear. Remembering everyone inside me, which I somehow got worried since they didn't said anything after I woke up. And that voice... HDD?

Shaking my head, "I hate to ask, but can you invite Nocios to join? I have to try something..." I said to her, which she raises her eyebrow, quizically looking at me. Understanding my determination to get stronger but she doesn't like doing by force. Or specifically, full force.

"You sure, Unknown? You may seem stand well to me alone. But..." she trailed off as she frowned. I was giving her a my full blown smirk.

"Do it." I said.

She seems hesitated but with a sigh, she signed in defeated as she leave the area to call Nocios.

* * *

 **Fourth day...**

After two days damn tiring to an almost death battle between me and the two ranked Xs. Speaking of almost death battle, I hardly use too many energies, somewhat cheating them. I hate to tell lies but needed to in some ways. I can tell them maybe once I have a free time both mind and physical.

All three of us turns into free for all in the training ground, decided to enhance our skills and strength by having free for all battle to each other. Keeping a wise distance for all of us. Making a triangle. This day will be serious, because in midnight, we'll get going tomorrow.

"We decided to get going to our destination. This day will be a full training for us, it's been a long time since I, Draking and Xem trained due to maybe we could destroy the fake spells that maybe the people in the Chaosses tracked us down." Nocios stated. Drawing two of his black bladed daggers with from his sheath and held the white frilly handle with the blade pointing downward. It seems menacing enough to cut the steel in one go without using mild energy.

Me and Xem also unsheathed our own weapons as we readied our stance. The silence filled the air as weird wind somehow swept. A short second after it pass by, all of us dashed towards the middle. In a contact from our weapons, a small sparks appeared. I suddenly got interlocked with Xem as we both pushed each other as another small blade came from above breaking our impasse. Stumbling a bit as Nocios flies over me, quickly raising my sword as I hold my ground harder as I could. Pushing Nocios away as he disappeared but I almost drop my sword when I saw Xem charging at me in a stab motion. Moving sideways as my blade only contact with hers all the way through. Hearing a clank in the air, raising my head above as I saw Xem and Nocios fighting right away. Both parted away fast after their blades made contact, small spark light can be seen in their blades when contact and a small smoke in their wake as it vanished instantly. Feeling a pulse behind me, ducking forward when I heard a slashing sound. I jumped away as I turned around just in time to see Nocios' dagger quickly whisk through my left cheek, leaving a small cut line as I winced.

Groaning I dashed towards Xem, she sees me as she charge towards me. I furrowed.

" **Menacing Pierce!** " she cast as a shadow under her suddenly charge faster than I could see and formed a dark figure behind me. Widening my eyes as I jump high to avoid Xem's katana. Quickly putting my eyes on the shadow she summoned who was nowhere to be found, when upon touching the ground, I heard an unknown pulse behind me then I grunt when something jabbed me behind my back, breaking a few bones from my spine.

 _"Crap... I'm losing my pace."_ I thought worriedly. Slowly turning around with an audible wince, managing to stand on my ground. I started to pant, sweats poured in face. Nocios and Xem appeared in front of me, both somehow tired but they stand and still raging down to strike. I gulp, somehow feeling cocky, the atmosphere was indeed serious.

Taking a small breathe to calm myself and the adrenaline coursing in my veins. Closing my eyes, after closing it, the world outside tinted in dark red. Feeling a loud pulse in front of me and behind. Opening my eyes quickly I could as I spin around, sending the what felt like a blades from my sword. Looking in front as Xem widen her eyes, I grinned but moves to the side as I saw a body flying straight towards me, passing beside me as the body disappeared before it collide from Xem who was raising her arms to defend.

I saw Nocios collected her daggers as well as Xem's katana and gave it to her. Looking at me, with suspicion in eyes.

"Unknown, your eyes?" he said. He and Xem suddenly siffened, a sudden chill erupted my spine when Nocios glared. As well as Xem, suspicion and anger as well. I widen my eyes.

"Wait, what's going on? My eyes what?" I ask, feeling something wrong with me.

They stared at me like they almost wanted to kill me. Until I blinked, the feeling then washed away. Then their eyes widen in shock, perhaps?

"H-how...?" Nocios said, completely taken aback.

"Unknown... are you..." Xem muttered.

"Wa-wait! What's really going on!?" I almost yelled, slowly getting frustrated.

Nocios seems calm down a bit and look at me intently, "Can you say the word the one you heard somewhere...?"

I look at him with a quizical look, "The one I've heard?"

"Do you remember a strange voice? The one that said something to you?"

I put my finger on my chin as I think hard. Finally gotten a strange voice, "Yeah..."

"Can you say it loud and clear?" He seems hesitant saying that.

Looking at them. They seemed creeping their hands on their blades but I shrugged it off, I gave them a grin.

"HDD!" I shouted at them. Then my vision becomes white.

 **End of Unknown's POV...**

* * *

A pillar of light suddenly burst out from Unknown as Xem and Nocios cover their eyes with their arms. Feeling the intensity of a light that makes the place shook a bit. The light slowly subsided. Both person slowly lowered their arms as they look where Unknown was once, if only a new completely different person, was on his place.

A male person. His appearance is: Black hair with spiky part at the back and a bangs that seems long specially the middle and the sides. Pale skin. Wearing what supposed to be like a plug suit, that covers all his body except his neck and head. The plug suit has a white and black colors and a bit bulky like looks. The shoulders and knees seems more bulkier than the rest. He looks pretty tough.

Xem and Nocios stared at the man who's eyes still closed at the moment.

"I... I knew it..." Nocios quitely said, teeth was gritting, eyes still widen in shock.

Xem didn't bothered asking, she knew as well when she looks at his eyes. Those sinister yet familiar looking crimson eyes of 'his'. Unknown has the same eyes. By now, she didn't know if this was Unknown or not.

Nocios on the other hand, seems stiffened. HE knows already that stone was something, because he felt four living pulse inside of it, AND he heard a voice calling Unknown's name. This is... ridiculous to say the least.

The man in the place of Unknown seemed stayed strongly quite. But the aura seems Godful.

Then, his eyes, slowly opened. A sudden strong wind released as a powerful unknown energy as both individuals have to almost buried their feets on the ground to maintained being thrown by an energy. The winds calm down as Xem and Nocios we're forced to look at the man's eyes.

Blue bright eyes with white bright power symbols. His stare seems shakened the place a bit. Those ironed, stern look.

"Crap..." Nocios muttered quitely as he draw out his own daggers. As Xem shook out from her stupor as she put her katana in front of her. Her knuckles seems starting to pale not noticing as she grip the handle quite painfully.

The man seems to stared at them, then his irises moves. From left to right, from right to left, down to top, top to down. He seems analyzing the place...

"U-Unknown...?" Xem blurted out loud enough, she didn't know why she wanted to call him but she somehow needed to know if this was Unknown. It was like she was being haunted by 'his''s transformation... those **demonic** looking eyes...

She was really shaking, somewhat afraid of what the man's response.

The man's iris looks at Xem. Then grinned.

"Hi there Xem! Nocios!" He shouted, closed eyes with a large grin.

...

... What...

... the...

Seems wrong...

Nocios fells unconscious...

As for Xem? Well...

Let's just say she fell unconscious as well...

"Woops! My bad!" Unknown said laughing hysterically.

He put a finger of his chin while examining himself. "This suit seems pretty good details. I like it Idea." he says to the air.

Suddenly a new voice response, a woman's voice. "Glade you like it! And by the way, you can meet them now."

A female person appeared in front of her, along with Deathia, Deatho, Lifeo and Lifey. The Infinities seems fine though their outfits was a bit tattered and some bruised from their skins, but something's wrong with their faces. The female person's appearance is: A pale blonde hair that reaches her waist, there's a black leaf with flames design tied beside her hair making a small ponytail. A ruby sharp eyes. Fair skinned. Wears a dark red, small dress that reveals her stomach. Short-short style one piece with gold detailing and a belt around her waist. Her clothes was underneath of a dark red, oversized jacket with red, gold, and black detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt. A tight leggings that was connected to her short-shorts was black in the upper part until going down the color changes into a tint red with a long flaming-like designed at the lower. She wears a matching boots.

"Thank you for the help, I almost lost hope on myself." Unknown thanked... Idea? Maybe that's her.

Idea looked at him for a moment before looking away, responsing, "No problem. Maybe I can explain later what our plan will be. Let's go."

Unknown look at where Xem and Nocios are. "Maybe I need to EXPLAIN it to them." he sweat dropped.

Idea chuckled. As for the Infinities...

"I'm n-never..." Deathia muttered, she was clearly shaking but not out of fear, completely flustered as her rosy face clearly can see as shadows loomed at her eyes. She was clear as day was both angry and flustered at the same time.

"C-calm down, Deathia..." Lifeo tried to as he made an awkward laugh.

"..." Deatho was calm, though his cheeks shows a slight hint of redness.

"G-guess that's it..." Lifey, as well as Deathia, has a rosy cheeks. Completely awkward atmosphere surrounding them except Idea and Unknown in the front.

As for why... let's head straight before Unknown's transformation...

* * *

 **Inside Unknown's Inner World... (Before Transformation)**

"Ahhh!" Unknown's cry can be heard echoing in the darkness as he felt himself 'falling' in the darkness. He don't know what really happened but after saying that word, the world somehow stopped outside. And only to find himself shortly that everything around him turned black for some reason and started to 'fall'.

"What. The. Instincts going on!" He cried louder, arms flailing as he tried to fly from the neverending pits of darkness where he don't know if he was falling or just being falling... what else?

"Wait..." Unknown thought something... he slowly move his body straight. Upon straightening, his feet touch the 'ground'.

"Yeah! I knew it was my levitation!" Grinning in the darkness as his teeth glint.

"Unknown-sama!" a male shout could be heard behind him. Turning around Unknown's different eyes met with the four Infinities.

And oh... quick note. Lifey and Deathia was hanging in a, awkward position, don't think greens guys.

" **Lady Ance**! Just shut your mouth up for a second!" Deathia shouted to a floating author behind the 'camera'.

 **Ance:  
** **...is that even part of your script?**

"Sorry there, kinda go out for a bit. Okay ahem..." Deathia cleared her throat, awkward. A dark tentacle was around her stomach, one of her legs was almost left hanging in the middle air. Tentacles gripping both her arms tightly as she struggled.

Lifeo shook his head, he was hanging upside down, tentacle was encasing at his left foot. "For breaking a fourth wall in a middle of the battle. It was new to me."

"..." Deatho was quite as both his hands was hanging in the air extend in opposite direction.

"It feels sticky suddenly..." Lifey muttered under her breathe as she tried to move in her place. Tentacle was both encasing almost above her knees, as well as her arms hanging in the air.

Unknown tried not to look at Lifey and Deathia with an almost 'green' things forming in his mind. Without knowing that, Lifey and Deathia along the others sense his mind going out.

"U-Unknown-sama!" Lifey shouted, face was started to steam out, completely awkward on what Unknown was thinking.

"U-huh?" Unknown stuttered, unsure if he was calling this a 'rescue' operation when they're chatting in the middle of darkness.

"We're out of the way in this story, somehow..." Deatho commented, looking around.

"There the damn fourthwall break again. Okay enough of it!" Deathia shook her head.

As Unknown got out of his stupor. A loud roar could be heard in the darkness.

"Here goes the damn monster..." Deathia says as a large white single eye with black dot in the middle appeared above them.

"What the instincts is that!?" Unknown said, taken aback as he stared at the eye above him.

Everyone looks at Unknown who noticed their stared, "What?"

"Can you fly?" Lifeo asked.

Unknown thought of that, "Nope. Never try using it."

"Great..." Deathia tried not to face palm.

"Worry not dear strangers!" a new female voice said out of nowhere.

"Now who's that damn voice appeared once of out a year again?" Deathia annoyingly says.

"Don't be a downer. I'm a friend one, maybe I can help your friend fly. Sounds good?"

"Don't know if I can trust you?" Unknown said, with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"That choice of yours, you can change it after I show you. Okay get ready!"

"Wha-!? Wait I don't know how to!" Unknown said as he started to float in the ground. Unfortunately, unexperience.

"Just imagine you're really flying, it will work."

"I said I'm not ready yet!"

"Oh come on! You can do it!"

Unknown shook his head as he tried to concentrate, imagining himself slowly ascending higher and higher. Until he felt himself far enough from the giant eye.

The monster above seems stared at him intently, no blink can be move.

The Infinities below seems watching the scene takes place.

Even the voice was quite...

Slowly, in Unknown's eyes, a flicker of bright light blue eyes can be seen. Then disappeared.

The young man grasp his own sword with sheathe in hold. Slowly pulling it out in a slow but flawless move.

"So what now...?" He asked from nowhere. Until the voice response.

"Defeat it. You can save your friends, after defeating it... perhaps I can show myself now. But this monster blocks me from appearing. Good luck." the female voice said, a silence erupted again.

"Sounds a real bet. Here I go!" Unknown grinned as he dashed much faster upward, instantly going up to the monster.

The eye seems catches it too. From its iris, it sprout tentacles and quickly lunged itselves from Unknown. Obviously, to attack him.

Unknown got the call, quickly stopping for a moment to slice an incoming tentacle that was very fast coming to him, faster than the eye could followed.

"Whoa..." He said in amazement as well as surprise. But regain composure shortly. His attacks was slowly getting faster until it turns into a barrage of attacks since the tentacles was getting more and more any moment. He was getting closer to the monster as the tentacles was getting fewer but his energy was the one troubling him.

"Hey! Can you help me here! I'm losing my energy!" He shouted while still sending a barrage of attacks from the tentacles that was suddenly in jet speed.

"Hmm... I can give you a something called 'skills". Wanna try?" the female voice said.

Unknown hold still for a moment before backing up away, instantly turning around before dashing forward, fleeing from the tentacles who was trying to catch up to him.

"Sure, tell me." Unknown stopped. The others below shot their eye wide.

"Master! Dodge!" They shouted.

Time seems slowed down. Or rather... the tentacles slowed down.

" **Jardin des Lames...** " they heard Unknown uttered. They look back to where he was but he disappeared. They noticed that the tentacles was being cut to pieces in impossible speed as it goes towards the monster above.

The monster didn't try defending itself as all tentacles disperse into thin air. Then Unknown appeared closely near the monster eye creature.

First time, the monster blinked at him.

"Who are you? Human... You are, quite strange to stop my... 'attacks'..." It uttered in a monsterly way tone.

Unknown scoffed, brushing his hair off with his hand. Closing his eyes... the air suddenly turns into a calm one...

"Reach the button..." he heard the female voice said to him, his concentration deepened more. The monster didn't make a move as it eyed him... with, curiosity? Or cautiously?

Then, he felt air whipped around him. He felt it brushed his skin under his clothes.

"Now, pushed it..."

Then, a light encased him. Blinding both the creature and everyone below him. After the light subsided... their jaw almost dropped into an impossible length... Not from the eye creature, more like, its eyes just widen.

"Hard Drive Divinity..." a mature man said, at the place where Unknown supposed to be. "...Complete." the man grin.

* * *

 **Ance: Hello everyone! I'm SO VERY VERY sorry about I didn't go on in this chapter. I tried my best but it will be very slow to begin with. I'm really afraid to said this story was gonna stop cause it holds a lot of information about my OCs and everything that's to me.**

 **Also, forgive me for many mistakes from the previous chapters. I will use the Old Time of Chaosses (means this current story time) rather than the New Era of Time from my story called Ultimension - Randomness. I have been killed for many weeks by this damn writer's block and I couldn't think, all seems random that is even suits out in my Randomness story. Gosh I hate it like that. Also, the previous chapters that I wrote with the name of France (with a bold letters representing me), think of it as me. For those who wait still for this chapter, I love you very much now and then.**

 **Anyway guys, I'm Author Heart by the way. Ance is my personal first name. In my little bro's story (His name is Author Candidate- James), my full name is Ance Xila Scott. Not only I have my candidate but I have my Oracle as well. (Author Oracle - MiddonaitoShi)**

 **Oh also, I'm hiring some Authors (Authorians if already hired) to be my 'Managers'. There are different types of Managers type, you can find it in my bio. If you wanted to join, talked to me in PM. I will survey you, depends of what the title you've chose.  
** **  
That's all for today, see you later everybody! Have a wonderful day! If you have any ideas, some suggestions. Feel free to ask me whether in review or in PM. I love both ways. I miss this story a lot. See yah!**

 **(For those who forgot this already, feel free to turn back in chapter one)**

 **Thanks to the people who put a favorite in this story:  
** \- BakaNekoZ  
\- Cobaltroid  
\- Marxive  
\- Saint of vice koncor  
\- dylandrennen35  
\- tehg2000

 **Thanks to the people who put a follow in this story:**  
\- Author Candidate- James  
\- BakaNekoZ (thank you for doing both)  
\- Brocolo  
\- Cobaltroid (you as well, thank you)  
\- Kliopluxe  
\- Marxive (yes yes, you as well, thank you)  
\- McGrizz  
\- Saint of vice koncor (thank you like the four before)  
\- Yugelly  
\- tehg2000


End file.
